Alpha
by Karisan-karisan
Summary: An unfortunate set of events leads Isaac Black to discover his true nature and as more young men phase in La Push, new rivalries will rise, new alliances will be forged, and new battles will be fought. It's time for a new generation of wolves come to light. Next generation fic. Our Dawn 5 sequel.
1. Coming home

Disclaimer: Twilight belongs to Stephenie Meyer not me.

Author/Note 1: This story is the sequel of _Our Dawn 5._ For the ones who don't know anything about Our Dawn Series, you can always read _Our Dawn 1,_ _2, 3, 4 and 5, __and Our Dawn Series Specials_ but if you don't want to bother I have a resume on my profile page. **As it would be expected this is a next generation story and as such, it's focused on Jake and Leah's children.**

A/Note 2: A **huge thank you** for everyone who reviewed _Our Dawn Series _so far.

A/Note 3: I'm not a native English speaker so I'm sorry for my grammar and spelling. Thank you for reading.

_**Alpha**_

_**Book I – The Third**_

_**Isaac Black**_

**Prologue**

That was my seventh therapy session since classes had started. Two months ago the nightmares had started. My therapist's opinion was that I was too stressed because in a few weeks the exams were going to start and I was always worried about keeping my good grades.

I didn't share her opinion. Yes, I was worried about the exams but I was quite sure that it weren't the exams that were causing me to dream about being attacked by a huge werewolf, saved by a giant russet wolf and taken to the woods by a woman I had never seen in my life.

"Isaac? Did you hear me?" Doctor Townsend called me.

"I did." I replied. She was looking at me with doubts. "Next session we'll talk about how I feel about my family and my home." I repeated.

"Exactly."

As if that would actually solve anything.

I left Doctor Townsend's office and images of my nightmares plagued my mind. I'd been having this nightmare since I had entered Arizona University almost three years ago when I was fifteen years old but now it was getting worse.

My mum used to say I was lucky. Unlike most of the people who lived in La Push, I was able to go to a prestigious university and I would be able to have a good job in the future.

My high IQ allowed me to have two degrees already. My first degree was Nuclear Engineering and my second one was Anthropology. Currently I was taking Biochemistry and was doing some research to finish my thesis in Biomechanics.

I was the typical nerd. I'd turn eighteen in a couple of months but some of my professors had already invited me to be their assistant. Since I was still a minor I couldn't take on the offer yet. If I said yes, it was possible that I would never come back to La Push and I didn't know how my family would react.

I was about to go inside the room I shared with Bob "Marley" Green in the male dorm in the campus when I heard a familiar voice calling me.

"Sarah?" I questioned turning back. I was surprised to see my sister there.

Sarah was almost seventeen years old. She was a year younger than me, actually she was ten months younger than me but a lot of people thought we were twins. She shared my mother's beauty and my father's easy-going personality.

"Did you miss me, Boo?" Only my brothers, my sister and my cousins called be "Boo". I used to watch _Boo's Adventures in Space_ a lot when I was a kid. It was about a kid that wanted to go to the moon.

"What are you doing here?" I asked. "Are you alone?"

"I'm with Uncle Seth. He's parking. This place is huge." Sarah hugged me and then she took an envelope from her pocket and handed it over to me. "We came to take you home." She informed.

"Take me home? Why?"

When Sarah lowered her eyes and didn't answer my question I knew something had happened. The answer was inside that envelope. I took a deep breath and opened it.

xxxxxxxxxx

_**Alpha**_

_**Book I – The Third**_

_**Isaac Black**_

**1. Coming Home**

I sat down on the floor, my legs falling over the edge of the cliff. My mother had once told me she loved that place because she could see the infinite horizon from there: the place where the sky and the ocean merged, becoming one. The endless blue ocean was angry beneath my feet, many meters below. When I was a kid I'd seen many of my parents' friends jump from where I was sitting and I remember thinking they were all insane. Nowadays being there, didn't frighten me anymore.

The orange sunset was magnificent. La Push's nature had always been sort of magical to me even though I spend most of my time in Arizona now. I felt bad about being away from home, away from my childhood friends (there weren't many) and my family, but there was something about this place I resented. As soon as I had arrived early this afternoon, I felt agitated, as if something wasn't right.

Uncle Seth told me it was probably because I was worried about my college duties, but I didn't share his opinion. The nightmares had returned and now that I was here, they'd turn even worse, like they always did when I came home.

Mum told me, years ago, I had suffered a childhood trauma when I was eight. That trauma had messed up my head, my dreams and my mental health. I still had to take medication daily for anxiety and severe headaches.

Every time I was in La Push, I'd remember that night. It was dark outside and I was alone in my bedroom. I had shared a bedroom with Sarah for a few yeas but when JJ was born, Dad arranged us to have separate rooms. I remember Madeleine, Brady's girlfriend, was our babysitter that night. She was downstairs trying to make JJ sleep.

Our parents were at the beach, with our closest friends and family. It was some sort of celebration. Months ago La Push and Forks had been hit by a tornado and people needed to relax and cheer up.

I remember I fell asleep for a few hours. When I woke up Madeleine was screaming along with JJ, Sarah was crying in her bedroom and Harry and Will were nowhere to be found. The next thing I knew I was being pulled into the hallway by a giant beast. I had a scar on my left arm that my mother said it was from when I had broken the window to escape the fire that was consuming our house. The problem was I didn't remember breaking the window. All I could remember was a hairy beast, trying to get me.

"I knew I'd find you here, Boo." Sarah pulled me out of my trance and came to sit next to me. She put her head on my shoulder and held my arm. Sarah and I were practically the same age. She was about to turn seventeen and I'd be eighteen in a little more than two months. Some people thought we were twins and considering my mother had given birth to twins before I was born, it was perfectly normal people thought that way.

"Is Mum back yet?" I asked. We had arrived only an hour ago to an empty house. Mum and Dad were nowhere to be found and JJ was still at school. Uncle Seth had dropped us and instructed us to stay home until one of our parents returned.

"Nope. But I called her. She's still with grandma in Forks. They have to order the coffin and the flowers." Sarah replied. "Are you angry with Dad because he summoned you?"

"No. It's Old Quil's funeral. I want to be here."

Old Quil was an elder. Quil's grandfather was a respected member of our community but last year he became ill. Old Quil was an old man when I was born, almost eighteen years ago. And Uncle Seth had once told me, he was old when he was born too, so it was actually a miracle that he had lived so many years. I didn't know for sure his age, but everyone seemed to bet he was at least one hundred and ten.

Since he was a member of the Council, his funeral would last three days. That's why my father had called me home. After all I was a Black and I should attend the ceremony.

"You don't need to be worried about classes, Boo. You're a genius, remember?" Sarah said. "I'm sure you'll pass all the exams. You're always the best in your class anyway."

"Shouldn't you be home waiting for Dad?" I asked.

"He's probably with the tribal council. It'll take time. You know their meetings take hours and they have to choose another member now that poor Old Quil's dead."

Our father wasn't La Push's Chief yet, that role belonged to our grandfather Billy Black, but granddad was getting old and relied on our father more and more each year. My grandmother Sue Clearwater was also a Council member along with Billy and Old Quil. She had won her place in the Council when my grandfather Harry died. I never got to meet him, but everyone said he was kind, patient and fair. Mum told me once that from her five children, I was the one who recalled her more of her father.

Now that the Council was one member short, it was time to choose a replacement. Sam Uley was the best candidate. Everyone knew the Uleys should be called upon the Council. They were one of the founding families of La Push despite being put aside for many years because of an old feud between the Uleys and the Blacks.

But there were more candidates: Quil, as the late member's grandson had a claim to that position as well and there was also Hal White, supported by his wife, Rhonda. Mum used to say they were jealous idiots and would never take a seat in the Council but Rhonda was quite fierce and had summoned her "troops" already.

The decision of who would take Old Quil's place would not change anything for me though. In a week, I would be back to Arizona.

"Is there something you want to tell me?" I asked. I'd felt my sister's anxiety ever since she'd arrived. I knew she wanted to ask me something.

"Maybe…" She faced me.

"Okay… shoot."

"It's my senior year, you know?" She questioned.

Of course I knew. I'd be helping her studying ever since we were kids. Every time she had a project to do, a test or even a paper work to write, she'd always call me for help.

"I know. And?"

"And… I want to go study with you in Arizona."

I looked at her without knowing what to say. Sarah had never showed any interest on leaving the reservation. She belonged there with the rest of my family. I was the odd one out. I didn't fit properly, people considered me a weird kid and I didn't have many friends growing up. All of my siblings were the exact opposite.

Harry was the typical happy-go-lucky kind of person and everyone loved him. He possessed a unique charisma similar to my father. William was defiant and fierce but he also had a sort of golden aura that made people follow him blindly. Sarah was a sweet girl, full of hopes and dreams, and she had a contagious optimism matching our Dad's. As for JJ, he was still a child, but he was an easy going kid who was always eager to help.

I was nothing like them. I was the typical nerd. Always studying, always at home, always alone. Counselors from school wrote in their reports my high IQ was responsible for my inability of socializing properly with kids of my age, except for my sister.

"I'd like you to come too, Sarah but you know it's not that easy. Have you spoken to Mum and Dad?"

"No. I was thinking that you could ask them for me."

Talking to my Mum was easy but my Dad was another story.

"You know what happened when I went to Arizona, right?"

She nodded.

Three years ago when I said I wanted to go to the University my father almost had a fit. He and Mum fought for weeks. I remember that they even had a couple of meetings with the Council about it. Though I never knew why our lives had to be discussed by a group of old people, I learned that after voting, my father lost and I was allowed to go.

He didn't take it well. He didn't speak to Mum or the Council members who had voted in favour of my departure for weeks and things only got back to normal many months later.

I never really understood my father's reaction. We weren't that close. We still aren't. After turning eight our relationship changed a lot. I understand that parenting is hard, especially when you have five children but the truth was I always felt I was expendable. That's why I wanted to go. I wanted to leave La Push and leave my father and his coldness behind. I had planned to enter a University in Massachusetts but Mum was against it and in the end I followed her wishes so I went to Arizona.

"Please Boo." Sarah begged.

"Dad won't let you go. You're his princess."

"He allows Harry and Will to travel all around the country. Why can't I study in Arizona with you?"

I had asked myself that same question many times before and never found an answer. Both my older brothers, Harry and Will were auto racing pilots for Hunter Motorsports for two years now. Previously to entering the team, they had travelled with Joe Kitt's Autosport as backup racers. William even entered a competition in Texas when he was nineteen. Harry had travelled to Europe once to train with other pilots in Italy and France. I guess there was no logical reason for my father to oppose my staying in Arizona when my brothers could travel all around as they pleased.

"You should ask him that." I whispered. "Look, when you finish high school, I'll speak to Mum, okay?"

Sarah stared at me, still anxious.

"If you don't ask them, I'll go anyways." She announced.

"Why? Why are you so eager to leave? Did something happen?"

She bit her lip nervously. I stood up, forcing her to stand from the ground too.

"What happened?" I insisted. "Did someone hurt you?"

Sarah would only act like that if she was afraid of something or someone.

"No… It's not like that."

"Then tell me."

"Is it so wrong that I want to have a life outside La Push?"

"No it's not wrong, but I know you love it here."

She refused to meet my eyes then.

"Either you help me or not, I'll leave when school is over."

"Why?" I insisted.

"Because it's better this way."

"Sarah… you're freaking me out. Just tell me what happened!"

"I'm seeing someone." She blurted.

I tensed. Sarah was my little sister. My only sister. Because we were almost the same age, we'd always been close and shared things that we hadn't shared with our other siblings. But there were things older brothers don't exactly like to know about their sisters. This one fit the profile.

"You're sixteen Sarah." I chastised her.

"I'll be seventeen in five days." She opposed.

"That doesn't change anything. You're too young."

"You've dated what's-her-name when you were my age."

"Her name was Sandra and I didn't date her. She was my monitor in the University."

"Right…"

It was true. When I went to the University, Sandra was designated to be my monitor because I was younger than my classmates. She was older than me but we got along quite well. People thought we were dating because we were always together but we were just friends. Now, almost three years later, Sandra had already finished her degree and was an architect in Phoenix. We hadn't met ever since.

"Who is he? Is he from around? Do Mum and Dad know?"

"Are you insane? If Dad knew, my boyfriend would be dead. Why do you think I want to leave?"

"Please tell me you're not pregnant." I practically begged. I really didn't want to have to murder someone before doing my finals.

"Of course not!" She blushed. "We didn't even… We didn't do it yet."

I sighed in relief.

"Who is he?" I demanded.

"I don't think I should tell you."

"You started the conversation. I want to know who he is."

"You look like Dad…" She complained.

"No, I don't!" My voice rose. I didn't like to be compared to my father. Physically we looked alike but we were pretty much the opposite of each other when it came to our personal characters. "I'm nothing like Dad. Now tell me his name!"

She stared at me for a long time, deciding if she should tell me who her boyfriend was or not.

"We can't stay here Boo. He wants to find a good job and I want to study. There's nothing for us here. Besides it's unfair that you, Harry and Will get to live outside La Push and I don't."

"Don't change the subject." I warned her. "I'll find out sooner or later."

"Fine. It's Jay. Are you happy now?"

I blinked once, and then twice, and then I was out of words. My little sister was dating Jay Morris. Twenty-two year old Jay Morris. Everyone knew Jay's story. He was Jason Morris' son. His mother wasn't Native-American like us, and Jason never met her. She gave him up for adoption when he was born and never contacted him again. Jay had been raised by adopted parents until a car crash took their lives and he ended up stuck in an orphanage. Luckily the Social Services found out who his biological father was and he came to live in the Reservation.

"Jay is sick of Charlene and Preston. They make his life a living hell." Sarah told me. Charlene and Preston were his stepmother's children. "And he recently discovered his biological mother lives in Austin and Austin…"

"Is in Texas and Texas is not far from Arizona." I finished for her. She was quite easy to read. "I get your idea Sarah but… You and Jay... it's wrong."

"Wrong?"

"You're sixteen and he's twenty-two."

"So? Dad is four years younger than Mum. And Uncle Seth is ten years older than Aunt Gwen, and not to mention Quil who is fourteen years older than Claire."

Okay, she had a point there. A five-year gap was nothing compared to Quil and Claire's situation. But for some reason that didn't make me feel any better.

"I just don't want you to get hurt. Jay's not…"

"Jay's a great guy. He's sweet and caring and he respects me above all."

"If he's the perfect guy why hasn't he talked to our father?"

"Because I didn't want him to. He wants to do it but I know Dad will kill him."

I could live with that. I didn't agree with my father often but on this one he would have my support. I would even volunteer to go and kick Jay's ass. I was four years younger than him but I was a tae-kwon-do black belt since last year.

"So your plan is to go to Arizona?"

She shrugged.

"At least I have a plan that allows Jay to keep his head." She glared at me. "So, will you help me or not?"

"I will help you when the time comes." But first I would have a little word with Jay Morris.

"Promise me you won't speak to Jay about this."

"Sure sure." I said putting my arms up in surrender but I had no intention to keep that promise. My sister was underage and no guy would dare to put his hands on her if I had a say in the matter. There were plenty of other girls in the Reservation for Jay to hit on.

"Come on Boo… the others must be home soon." Sarah announced checking her watch. "Let's go."

Anxiety rippled through my body when I realized that tonight we'd be all together as a family after three years.

Things weren't easy between me and my father. It was hard for us to engage in a conversation and when we did, it would last like five or ten minutes max. Besides, every time I was around, Dad seemed upset. It was as if I'd done something wrong.

I also had a stretched relationship with my older brothers. Being the twins' younger brother had been a nightmare right after I turned nine. That was actually the time William began to pick on me every single day. Harry was more laid-back, and sometimes we had some fun together, but Will had some old grudge against me and I never knew why.

Sarah and I had just arrived home when the door opened again and Jacob Junior walked in. He threw his school bag over to the couch and ran towards me.

"Boo! I missed you!" My brother hugged me. Despite being only ten years old, JJ was quite tall for his age but since Dad was around 6 foot 7, it was only normal.

"I missed you too little brother."

"How was school?" Sarah asked.

"Boring. Lavie said we get to see Old Quil's corpse tomorrow. Is that true?"

"Don't be an idiot JJ." Sarah said. "We'll get to see a coffin, that's all."

"Let's get something to eat. Who wants pizza?" I asked.

JJ and Sarah ran to grab the phone so we could order our dinner.

"Count us in." Said a voice from the backdoor and we all turned around to see Harry and Will. The twins were twenty-five years old, their black hair was cut short and they were now about 6 foot 2 though it seemed they were still growing, considering the number of pizzas we had to order.

"So… where are Mum and Dad?" Harry asked after hugging each of us briefly.

"Mum said she'll be here later." Sarah explained. "And Dad's with the Council."

"Great. So… we have the house all to ourselves." William smiled mischievously. "Who wants to have some fun?"

_Fun. _That was the twins' language for _trouble_. After raiding the fridge while we waited for the nine pizzas to arrive, Harry and Will showed us their new cars: two brand new Mustangs. One was red and the other was blue. Upon seeing the twins' good performances as backup racers, Hunter Motorsports' CEO had offered them a new car each and the possibility of entering the Red Bull Event in October.

"I'll drive in the first two stages, and then Harry will finish the race." William announced as JJ and Sarah went inside the red Mustang. "Isn't she a beauty?"

"Will you teach me how to drive?" JJ asked with enthusiasm.

"Sure, little brother. When you turn fifteen." Harry smiled at him.

"Nice!"

"Can we go for a ride?" Sarah questioned. She was taking driving's lessons since last month with Jeremiah Cameron.

"Sure." William agreed. "As soon as we finish eating."

"What about Mum and Dad?" I asked.

The twins looked at me.

"Don't be such a nerd, Boo. We're adults. We can handle a car ride." Will said.

"We'll leave them a note." Sarah suggested. "Okay?"

I could've stayed home waiting for our parents, but the thought of letting Sarah and JJ with Harry and Will didn't give me much choice.

Harry and Will knew the area like the palm of their hands. They knew each and every secondary road and the perfect places to ride without getting spotted by curious people or traffic patrols.

While Sarah and JJ rode with Will, I went with Harry. The blue Mustang he was driving was quite spectacular. It almost made me ask him if I could give it a try. I had my driver's license taken three months ago but I was sure he wouldn't allow me to so I kept quiet.

"So… Boo… How's Arizona?" Harry asked, trying to keep up with Will's speed.

I shrugged. "Fine, I guess…" I knew Harry wasn't really interested in my academic life. He was just trying to have a conversation.

"I've heard you might become a teacher soon."

"Who told you?"

Harry looked at me and smiled.

"Sarah." I answered for him. She was the only one I had told. "It should be a secret."

"Why?"

"Because I haven't decided yet."

"It's a great opportunity. How many eighteen year old university teachers do you know?"

"There are other things besides teaching I'd like to do."

"You can do anything, Boo. You could work for NASA, if you wanted to." I didn't know if he was mocking me or not. "What about a girlfriend? Have you met anyone special?"

"No." I simply said.

The twins were popular, good-looking, and had already a legion of fans as it was expected considering their occupation. They could have all the girls they wanted to with little effort. Girls loved tall, muscular guys. This was yet another thing that set us apart. They were good with girls, I was not.

Guys like me, didn't have a chance though I'd learned recently that a few of my classmates found me attractive. I did share a few physical resemblances with the twins and our father, but my personality was not what girls liked. I would rather stay in the library than going to a party, and I was too shy to ask a girl out. Basically I was boring.

"You change gears too soon." I told him trying to change the subject. "That's why Will always beats you."

He looked at me surprised and a little upset but then he laughed. "I knew it was a good idea to have you as my co-pilot. Let's see if you're right."

Harry hit the gas and as the car closed in on Will's, I felt the five slices of pizza I had ate just a few minutes ago coming up my throat.

"Harry… slow down, you're going to kill us." I asked. I was feeling sick.

"You were right, Boo! I've just passed Will."

"I'm going to throw up! Stop the car!"

As Harry hit the brakes I felt dizzy and I only had time to open the door and watch the contents of my stomach all over the asphalt.

"You're such a girl." Harry complained stepping out of the car. "Make sure you don't mess my car."

"What the hell was that Harry?" William shouted parking his car beside Harry's. "You know the rules. We can't drive over 210."

"I got a little carried away." Harry apologized. Sarah and JJ came to my side to see what was wrong with me.

"You're such a girl." Will copied Harry's words as I cleaned myself after throwing up.

"Are you okay?" Sarah asked me placing a hand on my shoulder.

"I'm fine." I felt ashamed for throwing up like that, especially in front of the twins.

On our way back to the Reservation, JJ sat with me on the back seat of Harry's car and fell asleep as we were reaching La Push's main road. Fortunately tomorrow he wouldn't have to get up early for school since it was Saturday. William let Sarah drive his car so they arrived a few minutes after us.

"I'll take JJ." Harry offered. "I'm sorry I made you throw up." He whispered while he took our brother out of the car.

As the five of us entered the living room, the light was turned on and our mother came into view.

"I hope you have a good explanation." Mum stated.

"It was Boo's fault. He wanted us to show him our new cars. He drove us back home, smashed my car into a tree and JJ hit his head on the window and blacked out…"

I couldn't believe he was putting the blames on me. But then again it was typical of Will. Before I could open my mouth to defend myself my mother spoke.

"Shut up William. Your car isn't smashed up, JJ is sleeping and Isaac wouldn't do that."

Will grinned. "You should see your face Boo." He laughed at me.

"So… where's the old man?" Harry asked still carrying a sleeping JJ.

"What old man?" Our father walked down the stairs, and stood behind the twins with his arms crossed over his chest. Will's grin disappeared from his face and Harry turned around slowly to face Dad. "I hope you weren't talking about me."

Harry tried to conceal his embarrassment.

Dad kissed Sarah's forehead and then he took JJ out of Harry's arms, taking him over to Mum.

"I think it's past bed time." He said, looking at Sarah, who excused herself and went upstairs. Mum followed her carrying JJ. The twins were about to go upstairs too but Dad put himself in front of them.

"We have to unpack." Harry said.

"Really? I think unpacking can wait. Let's go outside boys." He ordered.

"Shit." Cursed Will. "You and your big mouth. We're going to get our asses kicked again." He complained darkly.

Both of them left, dragging his feet along the way. Dad followed close behind.

"You know where your room is, right?" He asked me, not bothering to turn around and face me. I've never felt more invisible. "Good night Isaac." He closed the door behind and I heard him praising the twins' new cars as the three of them walked into the woods together.

"Good night Dad." I muttered going to my room.

* * *

A/Note 4: This story has been in the _limbo _for almost a year. Right now I'm not even sure if I should've posted it. But I'll give it a try.


	2. Family Lies

Disclaimer: Twilight belongs to Stephenie Meyer not me.

Author/Note 1: This story is the sequel of _Our Dawn 5._ For the ones who don't know anything about Our Dawn Series, you can always read _Our Dawn 1,_ _2, 3, 4 and 5, and Our Dawn Series Specials_ but if you don't want to bother I have a resume on my profile page. As it would be expected this is a next generation story and as such, it's focused on Jake and Leah's children.

A/Note 2: A **huge thank you** for everyone who reviewed _Our Dawn Series _so far.

A/Note 3: I'm not a native English speaker so I'm sorry for my grammar and spelling. Thank you for reading.

_**Alpha**_

_**Book I – The Third**_

_**Isaac Black**_

**2. Family Lies**

I woke up with a bang. For a moment I thought I was back at the campus. My roommate Bob used to return to the dormitory early in the morning completely high and he usually collapsed on the floor before reaching his own bed. But that was not the case today.

Today I had woken up by my youngest brother, jumping up and down on my bed.

"Wake up, Boo! It's breakfast time!" He yelled enthusiastically. I groaned in response. I was hungry but it had been a shitty night for me. As JJ ran downstairs I got up, picked a few cleaned clothes and went to the bathroom to have a shower. I could hear Mum cooking in the kitchen and JJ feeding Hunter outside. The black Alaskan Husky had been a gift from the twins to JJ after he turned seven.

Everyone in the family, except for our parents, needed a pet. It started with Tyson, Harry and Will's dog. My godmother, Kim, bought me Peter, the hamster. A few months later, Sarah brought Marshmallow home with Quil's help, and she then smuggled Tiger into the house as well. Dad hated Tiger.

Eventually, Tiger, the cat tried to eat Peter, the hamster and we were both forced to get rid of them. Sarah gave Tiger to Claire, and I gave Peter to our cousin Dee. For a while there were only two dogs with us until Sarah had the idea of saving a female dog from the kennel. She named her Shadow and almost every year Shadow had puppies. She had to give her up too four years and thirteen puppies later.

After that Tyson and Marshmallow died of old age and the twins acquired Gunnar, a five-week old German Shepherd. A year before Harry and Will bought Hunter, Sarah brought Beaver, a Golden Retriever, home. As for me, after giving up Peter, I decided not to have more pets. Mum would probably have a fit if I brought one more dog home. Gunnar, Beaver and Hunter did enough damages already.

When I entered the kitchen Mum smiled at me and put a plate on the table with bacon, eggs and toast.

"Have you slept?" She asked.

"Not much."

"Did you take your medication last night?"

"Yes."

"Bad dreams?"

"No. I just… It was the first night in months since I slept in my old bedroom." I lied and I was almost sure that my mother could see right through my lie. "Where is everyone?"

"Your father left early this morning with the twins to help Quil prepare the honour walk."

If Dad had called the twins to help that meant he hadn't really punished them last night, as I expected. Whenever Harry or William got themselves in trouble they were never punished.

"I was wondering if you could take JJ to Uncle Seth's place after breakfast. He wants to go and play with Junior and Lilly." Mum asked.

"That depends."

Mum frowned. "On what?"

"Can I take the car?"

She pondered quietly before nodding. "Fine. But I want you _and the car _home by lunch time. Don't forget that you have to go to Old Quil's house with the others, okay?"

"I won't forget." I promised. "Where's Sarah?"

"She went shopping with Julia and Jaelle."

Julia and Jaelle were Kim and Jared's sixteen-year old twin daughters, who didn't have driver's license or a car. Since Sarah didn't take our car, it meant someone had driven them to Forks. Probably Jerry, Kim and Jared's oldest son whose best friend was none other than Jay Morris.

Jerry worked in a sports shop in Forks while Jay was a Forest Guard's junior officer. They were the same age and were friends since school. They were commonly seen together. That could only mean one thing: Sarah was with Jay in Forks. I didn't like the thought of my sister being with that creep.

As soon as JJ ate his breakfast, we left. Uncle Seth's was on the phone so we were welcomed by Aunt Gwen, who offered us breakfast again. I declined politely even though I was hungry, which was awkward since I had just eaten, but JJ attacked a chocolate cake Aunt Gwen had in the fridge while he waited for Junior and Lilly to come downstairs.

"How's college Isaac?" Aunt Gwen asked.

"Fine, thank you."

"Once upon a time I dreamed with College too." She confessed dreamingly.

"It's never too late, Aunt Gwen."

In that moment Susie Leigh came running from the living room and grabbed her mother's legs.

"I want to play outside with JJ, Lilly and Junior." She whined. Named after our grandmother, Susie was four years old and no one ever wanted to play with her since she was five years younger than her twin siblings, Seth Junior and Lillian.

"If I went to College now do you honestly think your Uncle would be able to take care of three kids on his own?" Aunt Gwen smiled picking up Susie.

"Probably not." I admitted.

"No College for me then."

I smiled at her and then I turned around to leave.

"Your Uncle wants to speak to you before you leave. He's upstairs."

My cousins, Junior and Lilly greeted me on their way to the kitchen to join JJ. Not wanting to bother Uncle Seth while he was on the phone, I waited outside his office.

"_Yes, the agreement is still valid."_ Said Uncle Seth. _"You don't need to worry Lance, your families will be safe here."_

"_They'll be more this time. We're used to meet the Denali once in a while but… the Cullens…"_ I heard Lance Dunne say. Uncle Seth had put the phone call on speaker so I could hear everything they were saying.

"_The Cullens are not a threat to you or anyone. They still follow the rules."_

"_But there will be more of them in your territory. That might provoke some… trouble for us."_

"_We can't ask them not to come. It would be rude. They're friends and they want to pay their respects to Old Quil and his family."_

"_How many of you are there right now?"_

"_Thirteen. It's one of us for each of them." _Uncle Seth sighed deeply. _"If you don't want to come, we won't hold it against you Lance." _

"_That's not it Seth."_

"_Then what is it?"_

"_My daughter is feeling sick lately. She has a fever and… Rhett's only nine years old."_

"_My oldest are also nine years old. JJ is ten… The Cullens and the Denali have been visiting us regularly. Once or twice each year and nothing has happened not even to the older ones. They'll be staying only for two days. I don't think that's enough time to influence our kids'… special condition."_

I had no idea what Uncle Seth meant by that, but Lance sure seemed worried about meeting the Cullens and the Denalis. I didn't understand why. The Cullens were our friends for ages. I had learned I had been born in a bedroom at the Cullen's mansion. Carlisle Cullen had helped delivering me, as he had done with the twins seven years before I was born.

Emmett and Rosalie were Harry's godfathers while Alice and Jasper were William's. Sarah was goddaughter of Carlisle and Esme and JJ of Edward and Bella. I was the only one whose godparents weren't Cullens.

We didn't see much of them over the last ten years. Only on special occasions. Sometimes over Christmas, other times over New Year's Eve. Lately they seemed to contact us less and less. I had heard Dad say they were travelling over Europe, but when they weren't travelling on vacation, they were in their new mansion in Montana or in the one they had bought in Idaho. So we didn't meet often.

Honestly, they were strange people. I knew Carlisle Cullen was a doctor, a very good one for he had been my Uncle's mentor. The city of Forks had a huge debt on Carlisle Cullen. The Cullen Medical Centre had been completely sponsored by Carlisle's money.

So Doctor Cullen was not only rich but also quite generous. And that was a feature all of his family possessed. Esme Cullen, Carlisle's wife had donated money to the Church and schools. Rosalie and Emmett had financed the construction of a second mall in Forks. Alice and Jasper were the founders of a music school and two restaurants. But, having been born in Forks, it had been Bella Cullen and her husband who had invested the most in the city. Soon enough there would be buildings with their names.

Still it wasn't the money that made them weird. I remember that when I was about ten, I told Mum that Alice Cullen looked the same age as Harry and Will who were seventeen at the time. Mum laughed and said that Alice frequented many beauty salons and went through a few plastic surgeries. I still had doubts about that. Their aging seemed almost fake. If I hadn't seen their ID cards once, I'd never believe Alice was almost thirty three years old and that was six years ago. I guess she had found an awesome plastic surgeon.

"_When will they arrive?"_ Asked Lance. He seemed calmer now.

"_Tomorrow morning."_

"_Alright. I'll summon the others. We'll be there tonight. Oh, and tell Gwen her sister Glenda has a surprise."_

Uncle Seth didn't seem to like those words. _"A surprise? Please tell me she has not slapped Kinley's mother again in public." _

Lance laughed.

"_Not quite but close enough."_

"_Well I can hardly wait. See you tonight Lance."_

"_See you Seth."_

So the Heiltsuk were also coming over for Old Quil's funeral. The Quileute had friends not only in many Native-American reservations but also in Canada and everyone respected Old Quil as our Elder.

Years ago I had been to their reservation in Campbell Island. It was a nice place but I never really understood why we went there in the first place especially with only Aunt Rachel and Uncle Seth. Lance's daughter Larkin was just a baby back then and Sarah liked her so much she kept saying she wanted a baby sister too. She did have her wish come true a few months later though we had a brother not a sister. She got mad at our parents when JJ came home. She even tried to bribe them to have another baby, though it had to be a girl.

I remember Dad laughed and promised that maybe in a couple of years she'd have a little sister to play with. Mum told him if he wanted to stay in their bedroom with her, he'd have to make sure Sarah would not have her way. I guess Mum won.

We didn't stay long in Campbell but we stayed long enough for Uncle Seth to fall in love with a local girl. Aunt Gwen was a Heiltsuk. She was Dominic Valens' sister, the fourth child out of five, though Sean Junior, her oldest brother had passed away many years ago. She had a good relationship with Dominic and they spoke regularly but her relationship with her sisters Gina and Glenda wasn't so good.

Gina had a twelve-year old son named Tyler. During the time she was pregnant, her boyfriend Mick was arrested and had served time for drugs' possession. He was in the clear now but Aunt Gwen didn't like him at all, so she hardly spoke with her sister over the last years. She seemed to think that Gina was an idiot for taking Mick back.

As for Glenda, things were even more complicated. They used to argue a lot especially after Sean was born. Sean was Glenda and Kinley's son but Kinley had dumped Glenda because his parents didn't approve Glenda as Kinley's girlfriend. There was some old rivalry between their families and the fact that Glenda's father was a drunken idiot didn't help either. So eight years ago Kinley left Glenda who ended up a single mother, and married another girl who gave him two kids. Last year Kinley's wife had died in an accidental fire and Kinley went crawling back to Glenda. Gwen warned her sister that if she ever took Kinley back she would never speak to her again.

Families were complicated, I knew that better than anyone.

"Are you coming inside or what?" Uncle Seth called me.

"Sorry." I went inside and closed the door behind me. Uncle Seth's office was decorated with a simplicity matching his own personality. He was one of the few Quileutes with a degree in Medicine and he was the chief of surgeons in Forks Hospital but he never bragged about it. He also felt that he had to help people who couldn't afford medical care so he had an office at home where he could give private medical appointments to whoever was in need.

"Sit." He ordered. "Your mother called me earlier saying you'd drop JJ over. She also told me you couldn't sleep last night. Are you having nightmares again?"

Uncle Seth new about my nightmares but only the ones I had as a kid. The recent ones were a secret.

"I spoke to Dr. Townsend on the phone and she told me your anxiety increased." He added.

"I thought Dr. Townsend wasn't supposed to talk about her patients to anyone."

"I'm a doctor too." Uncle Seth said.

"And my uncle. You have a personal relationship with me and she shouldn't talk to you about my appointments." I stated. "I have a degree in Psychology Uncle Seth. Don't underestimate me."

He laughed.

"Alright. I shouldn't have called her but I was worried. I remember those dreams were quite vivid. Are you having more lately?"

"No." I lied. "It's just the finals and coming here to attend Old Quil's funeral. It's stressing for me."

"I see. Can I see your blood pressure and temperature?"

"Why?"

"High levels of anxiety might lead you to collapse. I don't want you fainting during Old Quil's funeral."

I wasn't quite sure if that was the real motive Uncle Seth wanted to give me a check-up but I knew my mother was behind this so I had no other option. The last thing he did was taking a blood sample and then he told me I was good to go.

"So… The Heiltsuk are coming." I said and he simply nodded. "And the Cullens and the Denalis."

"Yes. And many other people from several reservations. Old Quil was an Elder and everyone loved him very much."

"Lance seems to fear for his kids. Something about them getting sick because the Cullens and the Denalis are coming too. Are you afraid I might get sick as well?"

Uncle Seth looked at me with suspicion.

"You heard my conversation with Lance?"

"You put him on the speaker phone. I didn't mean to overhear your conversation. Can I go now?"

"Yes. I'll see you later."

"Sure."

I left Uncle Seth's house and drove to Forks. My initial plan was to go and take Sarah home because I didn't want her around Jay Morris even if she was with her friends but when I was driving down Forks' main road I saw my cousin's car parked outside the Fire Department.

Against Aunt Rebecca's will, her oldest son David had become a fireman two years ago. She wanted him to work in the reservation with his father, but David managed to win that battle. Out of all of my cousins, he was probably the only one I could actually call a friend, probably because his relationship with Uncle Embry was very similar to the one I had with my dad.

I found David in the Fire Department's common room, writing down something on a paper. He greeted me enthusiastically.

"I saw the twins this morning. They were showing off their cars." He said.

"Typical." I shrugged.

"So, how are you coz?" He asked. "Still in College right?"

"Yeah. I'm a nerd."

"Better a nerd than an idiot." He laughed.

"I heard you broke up with Kelly."

"She was ashamed of me, of my heritage."

"Well you better off without her then."

"I guess I am."

"Are you going to Old Quil's house later?"

"Yeah. It's mandatory. My Dad would kill me if I didn't show up."

"At least Uncle Embry knows that you exist." I mumbled.

"Just let me finish this report and we can go to Clara's Diner outside and trash our fathers while we drink something." He suggested.

"Sure."

"Call! The Captain wants to see you about that report." A guy called my cousin from the hall.

"Wait here." He told me, getting up with his report on one hand and his cellphone on the other.

"Can I use a computer while I wait?"

"Sure."

I checked my e-mail and replied to some of my friends while I waited for David to come back. Fifteen minutes later I realized I could search old reports from the Fire Department in that computer. Ten years ago part of my house had been destroyed by a fire. Even though I was inside the house I didn't remember any flames. I could only remember a hairy beast trying to get me.

Captain Kurt Reynolds had written down the final report about that incident. It confirmed the fire on the ground floor. A candle was the cause of the fire. The living room had been the most affected area. The stairs were blocked when the firemen arrived. The first floor was clear when they got there, the fire didn't reach the bedrooms. No windows were broken. There were no mortal victims in the fire.

I stopped reading the report then. Something was wrong. Mum had told me that my scars were from broken glass but Captain Reynolds wrote that no windows were broken. The bedrooms were all untouched except from the marks on my room's door. There was a picture of those marks. They matched my scars only the ones on the door were larger. And they looked like claws.

"Isaac!" David called standing right beside me. "Are you alright?"

"No…" I admitted.

"What's wrong?"

"I think my mother lied to me." I closed the report and stood up, my body shaking slightly. "Everyone lied to me."

* * *

Thanks for the reviews: Guest(s), CentaurPrincess, brankel1, MelkiSihou, Island Mama, Weave the Magic.


	3. Friends and Foes

Disclaimer: Twilight belongs to Stephenie Meyer not me.

Author/Note 1: This story is the sequel of _Our Dawn 5._ For the ones who don't know anything about Our Dawn Series, you can always read _Our Dawn 1,_ _2, 3, 4 and 5, __and Our Dawn Series Specials_ but if you don't want to bother I have a resume on my profile page. **As it would be expected this is a next generation story and as such, it's focused on Jake and Leah's children.**

A/Note 2: A **huge thank you** for everyone who reviewed _Our Dawn Series _so far.

A/Note 3: I'm not a native English speaker so I'm sorry for my grammar and spelling. Thank you for reading.

_**Alpha**_

_**Book I – The Third**_

_**Isaac Black**_

**3. Friends and Foes**

This had never happened to me before. In seventeen years I had always been the quiet kid. My quiet nature was the opposite of Harry's enthusiasm, Will's defiance, Sarah's passion and JJ's energy. My parents' had never been called to school because of me. I always behaved properly in classes, I never bullied anyone and I never complained while I was being bullied. I never had problems with the police. Basically I never had my parents frowning with their arms crossed over their chests staring intently at me.

"Is there anything you want to tell us?" My mother asked. I was aware she was not pleased with my late actions.

"What you did was… unacceptable." My father said. "You attacked a boy with no apparent reason. I want to know why."

If I told him the truth, Sarah would never talk to me again. So my only option was to lie.

"Jay mocked me." I replied, my eyes focused on my bedroom's floor.

"He said you went to him, not the other way around."

"So you believe in him and not me?"

"You hit that boy before the entire Reservation while we were carrying Old Quil's coffin because he mocked you?" Dad narrowed his eyes. "What did he say? That you don't look good in black? That you're a nerd? You're used to those stupid comments, Isaac."

"Okay." I rose. "I gave him an advice and he told me to mind my own business."

"You can't attack someone just because of that." My mother commented, clearly disappointed. "And that was not the place or time to fight with Jay."

I had been pretty upset when I left the Fire Department a few hours ago. The prospect that my parents had been playing me for a fool for ten years was still ringing on my head like a damn bell. I hated when people lied, and the fact that they were my parents, hurt even more.

When David and I arrived at Old Quil's house the walk of honor had already started. So we followed the procession behind Old Quil's coffin which was being carried by Uncle Embry, Uncle Paul, Uncle Seth, Sam, Dad and Quil.

The walk of honor was a ritual reserved only to important people of our community such as an Elder or a tribal Chief. Only men could join the procession and they had to be dressed in black. The procession would follow behind the coffin all around the Reservation so that women and children could also pay their respects to the dead.

I recognized a lot of people ahead of me. There was Jared Cameron, Brady Fuller, Collin Littlesea, Caleb Lowrey, Gary and Rick Groves, Justin Henley, Martin Indigo, Clayton Moon, Sullivan Longfree, Shane Davis, Ethan Raines, Denis Nawat, Josh Spears and Jason Morris, who came along with his oldest son Jay.

On the back of the procession, Jay walked side by side with his best friend Jerry. Will and Harry were two rows ahead of me with our cousins EJ and Daniel. Behind David were August Groves and Theo Raines, Rick and Ethan's sons. They were allowed to enter the procession because they were fifteen and sixteen years old.

When we were already half-way through the Reservation I decided to fall behind so I could have a word with Jay. I never mentioned my sister's name because Harry and Will could be listening but I told him to be careful and to save his soothing words for someone who actually cared. He played dumb at first but when he realized I knew about him and Sarah, he said he was not giving up on the girl he loved just because I was trying to intimidate him. He also reminded me he was older and stronger than me.

I was really upset by then and I started to see red. And then all of a sudden I was punching Jay. I felt his jaw cracking and I remember pushing him to the ground. After that everyone around us had noticed what was happening and my brothers pushed me off of him. Jason took his beaten son away and Dad brought me home for a small talk with my mother.

"I shouldn't have hit him during Old Quil's funeral ritual." I admitted.

"You shouldn't have hit him at all." My Dad announced firmly. "You never lost control like this. You're not your brothers. I expected something like this from them, not you."

"You wish I was like them, don't you?" I fought back. Dad shook his head and sighed.

"No, Isaac, I don't want you to be like Harry or Will."

"What do you want me to do then?" I asked.

"You have to apologize to Jay." My mother said.

"Seriously?"

"Well, it's the least you can do after breaking his jaw and nose." Mum glared at me.

"Fine!" I conceded. "I'll apologize to Jay." I wondered if I told them Sarah was dating Jay, they'd force me to apologize. I didn't think so but I still chose to keep my sister's secret.

"Sam and the others are expecting us to greet the Heiltsuks. As soon as you're done apologizing to Jay come and meet us at the Vacant House." Dad ordered.

"Why?"

"Because I'm telling you to."

"Why do you always have to consult with the Heiltsuks whenever the Cullens or the Denalis are involved?" I asked. Dad frowned and Mum looked at me intently.

"They're good friends." She said.

That I knew quite well. Over the last ten years, the Heiltsuks had been visiting us frequently. In fact they usually visited Uncle Seth and Aunt Gwen. Dominic Valens and his wife Nydia Reed were the ones who came to La Push the most, bringing along their three children so they could play and visit their cousins.

Dominic was nice but he was not trustworthy. Despite having three children with Nydia: Trevor, Terence and Thalia, he was also the father of two other boys, Talon and Thane, both of whom had different mothers.

Fourteen-year old Talon was the oldest of his children but he didn't live with Dominic, he lived with his mother and stepfather and didn't visit much. Thane was Trevor's age and usually came with the rest of the family.

Dominic was a lost cause; he was always flirting with other women whenever Nydia wasn't looking. It didn't surprise me he had more 'bastard' children back at Campbell.

But Dominic was not the only one who used to come to La Push every once in a while. There were also Lance Dunne, his wife Jena and their two children, Larkin and Rhett; Glenn Masters, his wife Megan and their son Miles; Cody Greyson, his wife Sylvia and their children Asia and Colton; and Kinley Burns.

Kinley didn't show up as much because Aunt Gwen was still angry after what happened between him and her sister Glenda. He had come to La Push only twice in the last five years or so. He didn't even bring his late wife Erin and their two kids, Willow and Gage to meet us.

As for Glenn and Megan they had given three-year old Miles, a baby sister last year. Her name was Mia.

"That's not an answer." I pointed out facing my mother.

"There are things you don't need to know." Dad stated. "All you need to know is that Lance, and the others will be here soon. They're also bringing one of their Council members along. I don't want one of my sons around hitting other people when we have guests. Alright?"

I nodded even though I knew Dad had just managed to evade my questions.

On their way to the Vacant House, I was left at Jay's grandparent's doorstep so I could go and humiliate myself after apologizing to the guy I had beaten early this afternoon. In fact I had never meant to hurt Jay, but he pushed me and I ended up reacting in the worst kind of way.

_Violence is never the answer._ My therapist used to say that often. Even though I was the nerd kind of guy and preferred to stay in my room studying than going to parties, it didn't mean I didn't get frustrated every once in a while. And it didn't mean I couldn't resort to violence some times.

I always avoided trouble at the University but there are stupid people everywhere you go and sometimes, even when you run, you end up finding yourself in a bad situation. Being the youngest student living at the Campus, I ended up finding myself in bad situations a few times mostly during my first year.

I had to deal with jealousy and mockery many times until I was fed up. No one could protect me back then and I wasn't one to complain to the Director or my parents, so I decided I should take martial arts' classes. A few months later no one dared to make fun of me anymore and when an idiot decided to provoke me, he usually ended up on the infirmary. Jay had just pushed me a bit too much for my liking.

Alva Morris, Jay's grandmother opened the door and glared at me for a few seconds. Her hard look made me realize that I'd have to be at my best behavior and not allow my emotions to take over me.

"What do you want Isaac? Haven't you done enough?"

"I'm sorry, Mrs. Morris… I came to apologize to Jay but if he doesn't want to speak to me, I'll go."

She eyed me carefully and finally instructed me to walk inside.

"Despite what everyone might say, my Jay is a good kid." She said while we were walking down the hall.

_A good boy who's dating a sixteen-year old girl._ Jay can be a good boy in his grandmother's eyes but not mine.

"I will allow you to get inside but if you hit Jay again, I'll throw you out. I don't care if you're Billy's grandson or not. You hear me?"

I nodded. Jay's bedroom was small comparing to mine. Even at the Campus, bedrooms were larger than the one he was sleeping in right now. He woke up when I walked inside.

When Alva left us, we remained in silent for quite a while.

I could say I was sorry and leave but somehow I didn't.

"Don't you have a bedroom at Jason's?" I asked.

"Yes. But I rather stay with Grandma and Grandpa when Charlene and Preston are around."

Jason had met his current wife in Alaska where he had worked for about six years. During that time Jay stayed with his grandparents. When Drew Beaumont came to live in La Push with Jason she brought her two children from her first marriage with her. They didn't stay long for their father issued a court order against Drew and won Charlene and Preston's custody. After that they used to visit during the summer vacations. Until now.

Charlene was nineteen years old now and she was sick of living in Alaska. She had asked her mother and stepfather if she could come and live here and they accepted. Two months later Preston came along as well. It seemed that this time, their father wasn't interested in getting them back.

Sarah had told me that Jay's relationship with Charlene and Preston wasn't good but if they had made Jay come back to his old room at his grandparents' house, then I'd say their relationship wasn't good at all.

"I heard they'll be around for a long time." I said.

"Yeah… Well then I guess it's a good thing my Grandma kept my room untouched."

"Are you going to keep avoiding your family like this?"

"Yes." He admitted.

"I thought you had accepted Drew a long time ago."

"And I did. I like Drew well enough… but not Charlene or Preston. They're idiots and I can't stand them. If Dad wants them in his house that's his problem… I prefer to stay here."

"What about Jordan?"

I saw Jay's eyes flying to the ceiling to avoid my own. Jordan was only three years old and was Jay's half-brother. If there was someone in the world that Jay really loved was his baby brother.

"If you leave him there on his own, they'll turn him against you."

"You didn't come all the way here to ask me about my live, did you?" He smirked.

"No, I didn't." The smug look on his face was making hard for me to do what I was supposed to do. "My parents think I should apologize to you… I disagree."

"But you will do it anyways because you don't want to upset them." He grinned.

"I shouldn't have hit you like that. I should've told my father about you and Sarah and let him handle everything." It was my time to grin. "That's what I'm going to do if you don't leave Sarah alone."

Jay let go of the frozen peas' bag that he was pressing into his jaw and turned almost white.

"I know you think I'm a bastard but I love your sister."

"She's sixteen!" I almost yelled.

"Quil and Claire…"

"I know about Quil and Claire!" I cut him off. "But they have nothing to do with this. If you're a smart guy, you'll break up with her before it's too late."

"Didn't you hear me? I said I'm in love with her."

"In that case you're not as smart as I thought you were."

"Look, if it's her honor that you're worried about, you can relax. I said I'd wait until she's ready and I'll keep my promise."

"Are you willing to wait two or three years?"

"As long as it takes." He replied. Surprisingly he seemed honest enough for me to believe his words.

"If you're willing to wait why don't you leave her be and then when she's old enough, you can go and talk to my Dad."

Jay picked up the peas' bag that was still on the floor and sighed heavily.

"It was your idea." I stated, realizing why Jay had kept his mouth closed. "Leaving the Reservation… Sarah told me but I always assumed it was her idea."

"Yes, it was my idea. She picked the place though. She figured she'd be more comfortable in Tucson since you're there too."

"Why do you want to leave? The last time I checked you were pretty happy here. You have a family."

He shrugged. "Believe it or not, I'm doing this for Sarah."

"Sarah?" I was surprised.

"She can't stay here."

"You're full of crap, Jay. You want to leave because you're jealous of your stepsiblings. You want to leave because you want to meet your biological mother because somehow you found out she's in Austin. You want to leave because you're scared of facing my father and the rest of the Reservation when they find out you have been dating a sixteen-year old girl."

"No." He simply said. "You're right about me wanting to meet my mother. But I don't want to stay with her. She abandoned me… I just want to know why. But other than that you're wrong. I'm doing this because I fear for your sister."

"Fear?" Now I was utterly confused.

"I'll make a deal with you." He started. "You keep quiet about me and Sarah and I'll tell you all I know about the secrets your family hides from you."

Our eyes met. He wasn't joking.

"My family doesn't have secrets." I tested him.

He laughed. "Really? So you never noticed your father leaving the house at night and coming home at the break of dawn? And you never questioned why he treats your older brothers so differently? You never once wondered why your parents and their closest friends look younger than they really are?"

"How do you kwon about that?" I was still in shock because I never thought someone else could have the same suspicions.

"It took me years to put things together." He said. "You would've know the truth too if you didn't spend most of the year in Arizona."

"Cut to the chase." I ordered.

"That's not how it works." He smirked again. "Are you going to keep quiet and help me see Sarah?"

"I might consider keeping my mouth close about you two, but helping you so you can see my sister… I don't think so."

"In that case, forget about it. You can find the truth on your own."

I felt my body trembling again and I had to count to ten to calm down.

"Make sure you close the door when you leave Isaac." He added. I took a few steps towards the door but I halted when I touch the doorknob.

"What else do you know?" I asked him turning around to see a smiling Jay.

"I know that ten years ago the fire that consumed your house wasn't an accident. I know that somehow the Cullens, the Denalis and those guys from the Heiltsuk Reservation are involved. And I know that once I tell you what I know, you'll never be the same again."

"Fine! I accept your deal." I decided.

"Great. Meet me tomorrow after lunch." He said.

"People will think it's weird if they see us talking friendly after what happened." I pointed out.

"I'll tell everyone I accepted your profound apologies."

I nodded in agreement and headed for the door.

"Isaac?" He called before I could leave. "You have a powerful left hook… but if you use it again on me the deal is off, got it?"

"Sure, sure…" I agreed. _You should see my right one. _I thought to myself. He had only mentioned my left hook which meant if he pissed me off again, his face would meet my right hook, and this time I'd break more than just his jaw and nose.

For now I would tolerate Jay's insolence and be friends with him. I was too interested in the truth to pass down his deal. If he knew what had happened ten years ago, this stupid deal would be worth it.

* * *

Thanks for the reviews: Guest(s), CentaurPrincess, brankel1, MelkiSihou, Island Mama, Weave the Magic, Kary G, almondbutter, rocklesson86.


	4. Vacant House

Disclaimer: Twilight belongs to Stephenie Meyer not me.

Author/Note 1: This story is the sequel of _Our Dawn 5._ For the ones who don't know anything about Our Dawn Series, you can always read _Our Dawn 1,_ _2, 3, 4 and 5, and Our Dawn Series Specials_ but if you don't want to bother I have a resume on my profile page. **As it would be expected this is a next generation story and as such, it's focused on Jake and Leah's children.**

A/Note 2: A **huge thank you** for everyone who reviewed _Our Dawn Series _so far.

A/Note 3: I'm not a native English speaker so I'm sorry for my grammar and spelling. Thank you for reading.

_**Alpha**_

_**Book I – The Third**_

_**Isaac Black**_

**4. Vacant House**

The Vacant House was located on the north side of the Uley's property and was named that way because no one really lived there, no one owned it but many people had lived there.

It was a big house made of wood, recently painted in dark green, which made her blend with the surrounding trees. From the front window in the first floor we could see a path that would take us to Sam and Emily's house a couple of kilometers south. The path was surrounded both sides by trees and bushes, except for a small clearing site on its right side, where several years ago a small playing field had been made for the kids to play.

Year after year, the house kept being remodeled, painted, and many extra rooms had been made. Right now I believe it had about ten bedrooms, two living rooms, a kitchen, four bathrooms, a basement, an attic and a dining room the size of two bedrooms.

It wasn't bigger than the Cullen's mansion located outside Forks, it wasn't even fancy enough to be compared to the beautiful house they had once lived in but it was big enough to take in several guests. Almost every piece of furniture had been used or bought in second-hand. Despite the Vacant House's size, the comfort was not much. The walls were naked (there was only one painting inside one of the living rooms), there were three television sets but only one was working. There were also rumours that many children born in La Push had been conceived in the Vacant House's only couch.

There was water and electricity, but that was all. I remember that many children liked to visit the house because it was a nice playing site. However many of them were afraid of going there alone. From afar the house seemed almost inviting and beautiful, but on a closer range it was dark and scary. There were spider webs, dust, ashes on the fireplaces and the furniture made squeaking noises without being touched.

I used to be scared to death of going to that house when I was a kid.

Unfortunately, after the fire that destroyed part of our house ten years ago, we stayed two weeks in the Vacant House and I could still remember all the stories Harry and William made up about the old house to scare me.

One was about a family who had been murdered by an eight feet tall blind man with pointy teeth. Other was about small monsters under the beds that would come out by night and take us to their holes where they would suck out all of our blood before ripping out our flesh.

I cried every night for two weeks while they laughed at me enjoying making an eight-year old act like a baby. Right now I felt embarrassed of those times. I was such a coward. After all I was much smarter than my brothers and yet I had let them scare me and fool me so easily that it was actually comical.

It was Old Quil who told me the truth about the house when I was eleven years old. That day after a quarrel with my brothers, I decided Harry and William would never scare me again.

"_This property belongs to the Uleys. It used to belong to the Blacks but Samuel Lewis Uley seized it as payment for being forced to leave the Tribal Council many years ago when I wasn't even born. Since then all of this huge property belongs to them. It now belongs to Samuel's descendants: Thomas, Ellen and Joshua. Thomas died long ago, he was arrested and ended his days in a cell, I believe he was about twenty-two years old. Ellen married Ronan Lowrey and moved to her husband's house, and Joshua… he vanished leaving his wife and child behind. The Vacant House was supposed to be Thomas' house for when he came back from jail but since he never did, it passed on to his nephews, Sam, Caleb and Beatrice. However they all have their own houses now so they decided to rebuilt it and use it when someone is in need of a roof. Your parents lived here for two weeks when your house was burned, Brady and Maddie came to live here last year when their house collapsed after a storm… this house has known many occupants but it's always vacant."_

I could still hear Old Quil's voice telling me that story. That day I learned about many other things about the Uleys and the Blacks. Old Quil was a great story teller but now it was time to say goodbye.

It was early in the morning when the first people started to arrive at First Beach. Usually we would bury our dead on the tribe's cemetery on the east side of La Push. It was common belief that since the sun rises on the east every day, our dead should also be buried in the eastern part of the Reservation so that their souls could also rise one day.

But Old Quil had specifically mentioned he didn't want a common burial. His wife Molly Swan had been cremated and her ashes thrown at the ocean. Old Quil wanted to join her. He used to say that the wind would take him to her after so many years apart. It was a heart-warming feeling to think that way.

The pyre was ready. The entire Reservation was coming to see the ceremony. Once Old Quil's coffin was incinerated, his grandson Quil would gather the ashes and put them inside of a small silver urn.

Women were on the left side of the pyre while men stood on the right side. I looked around and saw many familiar faces but there were no signs of the Cullens or the Denalis. The Heiltsuks were there though. The women were, of course, separated from their husbands, in a clear act of respect for our traditions.

I saw Aunt Gwen clutching Susie to her chest while holding her sister Glenda's hand. It seemed they had finally put their differences behind. I also saw the reason for all the commotion that had ensued last night at the Vacant House.

According to Sarah, the Vacant House should change its name to the Looney's House. I was supposed to meet my family last night at the Vacant House after apologizing to Jay but when I stepped outside of his room I received a text message from my sister instructing me to go home instead.

Mum explained that things were a bit tense at the Vacant House and they decided to return home. She ordered pizza and after dinner they said they had to go and talk to Quil to make the arrangements and set the pyre at First Beach and left. Mum instructed us not to go to bed too late and Dad said they'd probably be out all night. Harry and William left only a few minutes after our parents.

Then while JJ played Uncharted: The Eye of the Storm, Sarah told me everything that happened when they went to the Vacant House earlier that evening.

As they reached the porch, they all heard people screaming at each other. There were several cars parked outside, announcing the presence of the Heiltsuks. They were all inside and it seemed that all the screaming had one single reason: the surprise Glenda had to present Aunt Gwen.

Only it wasn't one surprise, but three. They were four months old and Glenda and Kinley had named them: Elana, Emma and Enzo. Triplets. Aunt Gwen snapped and slapped her sister. Glenda cried. And Kinley insulted Aunt Gwen. Uncle Seth tried to soothe his wife to no avail and they all ended up yelling.

Then Aunt Gwen and Kinley began to tremble as if they were having a seizure and they were taken outside by Lance, Glenn, Dominic and Uncle Seth. That's when our parents decided to leave.

Last night's episode at the Vacant House was probably forgotten but I could hear Kinley complaining about Aunt Gwen to Uncle Seth, who was simply shrugging.

"They are sisters. Let them solve things for themselves." Said Uncle Seth.

"Glenda doesn't know about… you know… all of this…"

"And I'm sure Gwen won't tell her."

"She's always reminding me about imprinting and how that will hurt Glenda and the kids… And when I told her I'm going to propose to Glenda she said I'm being an idiot because marriage won't solve anything. One day Glenda will realize something's wrong."

I had no idea what Kinley meant by 'imprinting' but I couldn't go there and ask them.

"I'll talk to her okay?" Uncle Seth promised.

"Thanks." Kinley watched baby Enzo sleeping in his arms and smiled. "I have something to ask to your friend Doctor Cullen."

"Sure. I'll take you to him later."

Uncle Seth and Kinley stopped talking when Quil asked a minute of silence after thanking everyone's presence at his grandfather's funeral. Then my grandfather Billy gave a small speech about Old Quil's long and happy life and finally Quil set the pyre on fire. The coffin took about twenty minutes to burn completely. Tomorrow at sunset, Old Quil Ateara's ashes would finally meet his wife's.

As promised Jay met me after lunch in a discreet coffee shop in Forks. I had to lie to my mother so I could borrow the car but I was too interested in what Jay was going to tell me to worry about a harmless lie.

He was still pretty bruised after our fight and frowned when he realized I was alone.

"Sarah was supposed to come with you." He said sitting down across from me.

"She came with me but she's not here right now." I explained. It was another lie but he didn't need to know that Sarah was at home.

"The deal was I get to see Sarah and you get to know the truth."

"You saw Sarah this morning at the beach."

"From afar." He pointed out.

"It works for me."

He clenched his fists but said nothing.

"Aren't you going to offer me a drink or something?" He asked.

"This is not a date."

"But I'm hungry."

And so was I. Rolling my eyes I walked to the counter and ordered two light meals hoping it would be enough for him and went back to my seat.

"Can we get to the point now?" I asked him and Jay nodded. "You said you know the truth about my family."

"No. I said I know stuff about the secrets they keep from you."

"I don't want to waste time with semantics. Just spit it out."

"Okay… what do you want to know Isaac?"

_Was he kidding me?_

"Everything. You said you know where my father goes at night."

"I asked you if you never realized your father leaving at night and coming home at dawn."

"So you don't know."

By then I was beginning to suspect Jay had been mocking me all along.

"Of course I know." He grinned.

"I'm losing my patience Jay!" I warned him.

"To the woods." He simply said. "He goes to the woods."

That was not what I was expecting.

"The woods? That's your brilliant break-through?"

He shrugged.

"My house is surrounded by woods! Of course my Dad would eventually go there!" I fumed. _He was definitely going to meet my right hook._

"It's not just your father Isaac. Your mother and your twin brothers are involved too. As well as others… Seth, Sam, Embry, Paul, Brady…"

"How do you know?" What I wanted to ask was _'what do you know?'_ but I felt that with Jay I would have to go slow.

"Do you remember that tornado years ago?"

"We were at Campbell." I didn't remember the tornado but I had seen the damages it had caused when we arrived.

"That's when I noticed something was wrong."

"Why?"

"After the tornado my father went to Alaska to work in that oil platform. I stayed with my grandparents but they had lost their house so I went to live with Brady Fuller. I stayed with him and Madeleine for quite a while."

"I remember that."

"Then a few months later there was that incident at your place. There was a fire and… Madeleine had nightmares every night about the fire. She would wake up screaming and Brady would comfort her and tell her she was safe and that _the pack_ would protect her."

"So what? Maddie found out she was pregnant around that time. Pregnant women have nightmares and…"

"What do you remember of that night Isaac?" Jay cut me off. "You weren't hidden under your bed like Sarah, were you?"

"You talked to Sarah about it?"

"Once or twice… but I never told her about my suspicions. She doesn't remember much anyways. But you… I think you remember more than you say you do."

_Should I tell him about my nightmares? Should I tell him everything? He would never believe me._

"I remember being in my bed, hearing Sarah crying out Maddie's name. I remember JJ crying downstairs and Maddie yelling. I remember the smell of smoke and that's it." I decided against putting a hairy monster on the mix. Jay would think I was crazy.

"I think you remember more." He stated.

"You think I'm lying?"

"No. I think something is blocking your memories of that night."

I looked at him with caution. What if he was right? I was taking meds since that night to control anxiety and panic attacks.

Our meals arrived and after thanking the waitress, we resumed our conversation though I doubted he had anything interesting enough to tell me. All Jay had told me so far were just assumptions.

"You know Maddie spent weeks having nightmares… and then one day I heard Brady telling her he was going to speak to your father. So that night I followed him into the woods and I overheard their talk."

"And what did you hear?"

"Brady told your father about Madeleine's nightmares. How she's wake up sweating every night screaming about someone or something coming after her and how she feared that her baby would have some sort of special gene. Your father said and I quote 'Tell her the monsters won't come after her because we killed them all, tell her the pack won't let anything bad happen to her and tell her that her baby is going to be okay.' That's what your father said."

_Monsters? Madeleine had nightmares about monsters? Could they be the same monsters from my nightmares?_

"I need more details." I said.

"I didn't hear anything else. Brady went further into the woods and your father went home. I didn't have the courage to follow Brady anymore because of the wolves."

"The wolves?"

"There were wolves on the forest. I heard the howls."

"There aren't wolves in La Push for more than eighty years."

"Well that night there were."

"Have you talked to Madeleine about this?"

"No. She was pregnant. I didn't want to stress her out more. And then a few weeks later I went back to my grandparents' house. I never spoke of this with anyone before."

"What do you think it's going on here?"

"I think Brady and the others are in some sort of… cult… a gang called the Pack… I don't know…" He shrugged. "And I think you and I should try to figure out what happened that night."

"I have to go back to Arizona the day after tomorrow."

"I thought you're a genius Isaac. People like you don't need to go to classes. Stay here for a week and I'm sure we'll have some answers before next Friday."

I didn't accept Jay's suggestion immediately. I didn't know if his suspicions were solid enough for me. After all he had made me believe he had all the answers to my questions. It happened that he hadn't. He knew only bits and pieces of a reality that was still as slippery as a snake. But there was something that had caught my attention.

Madeleine had dreams about monsters. I needed to know if her monsters were the same as mine. Was she dreaming about a hairy beast with claws and sharp teeth? Or was she just having nightmares due to the trauma? There was only one way to find out. I would have to speak to her directly but I couldn't just bring up the subject because that would raise suspicions.

As Jay and I left in different directions after our meeting in Forks, I found myself spending the entire afternoon at the cliffs wondering what to do.

Should I stay like he suggested? Should tag along with Jay to unravel the truth? Were my parents and the twins part of a cult? And what kind of cult could it be? But what if my nightmares were only a product of my imagination?

_That doesn't erase the fact that they lied to me._ I argued with myself. _Captain Kurt Reynolds wrote down that no window of the house was broken that night. And these marks on my shoulder are proof that something happened to me. I just need to remember what._

When I returned home I stood near the window of my bedroom for a while. The sunset still lingered casting orange and red shadows through the glass. Assuming what my parents had told me was true then ten years ago I had broken my bedroom window, cut myself on the process, fallen from an eight meter high balcony, and survived with only a sprained ankle and a few scratches on my left arm and shoulder. An eight-year old skinny kid would never survive a fall like that and if by some miracle he could've done it, he would've had some major internal injuries.

_I think something is blocking your memories of that night. _Those were Jay's words and I was starting to agree with him, so when my mother called us for dinner and she asked me if I had taken my meds, I discreetly put the pills on my pocket and nodded affirmatively. Then I texted Jay.

'_We have until Friday to find the truth.'_

* * *

Thanks for the reviews: Guest(s), CentaurPrincess, brankel1, MelkiSihou, Island Mama, Weave the Magic, Kary G, almondbutter, rocklesson86, TheSlytherinQueenbee.

I'd also like to thank all the followers of this story: Arian Eripmav, CentaurPrincess, Gabby-Paige, Honiahaka02, MelkiSihou, MyFunHouse, Shadows of Darkness, SilverAngel1234, TheSlytherinQueenbee, almondbutter, missartey2012, rocklesson86.

Take care, Karisan


	5. Bad Dreams

Disclaimer: Twilight belongs to Stephenie Meyer not me.

Author/Note 1: This story is the sequel of _Our Dawn 5._ For the ones who don't know anything about Our Dawn Series, you can always read _Our Dawn 1,_ _2, 3, 4 and 5, and Our Dawn Series Specials_ but if you don't want to bother I have a resume on my profile page. **As it would be expected this is a next generation story and as such, it's focused on Jake and Leah's children.**

A/Note 2: A **huge thank you** for everyone who reviewed _Our Dawn Series _so far.

A/Note 3: I'm not a native English speaker so I'm sorry for my grammar and spelling. Thank you for reading.

_**Alpha**_

_**Book I – The Third**_

_**Isaac Black**_

**5. Bad Dreams**

I was shaking when I woke up, covered in sweat. I looked at the watch on the bedside table. It was 05.49 am. I had to count to ten to be able to calm down and think about what I should do now that I had finally remembered everything about that night.

Every time I closed my eyes I remembered everything quite vividly. After falling asleep I had a dream about that night ten years ago. Little by little I went further into my memories and then I was able to relive that night. The problem was stopping the dream from repeating itself in my mind over and over. I had tossed and turned and tossed again but sleep would not come, at least not permanently. This was the third time I had fallen asleep only to wake up an hour later with the images of monsters, smoke and blood fresh on my memory.

The first time I dreamed about it, I thought I was hallucinating. And I went back to sleep. The second time I realized something wasn't right. People don't have the same dream only hours apart. The third time confirmed that everything I was dreaming of was real.

Jay was right. Something was blocking my memories. _My medication._ I had been taking those meds for ten years with the sole purpose of making me forget about what had really happened to me that night. Initially they had been prescribed to me by Doctor Carlisle Cullen but when they moved away, Uncle Seth kept prescribing them to me.

_Is there anyone in my family I can trust?_ I asked myself. _Sarah._ Came the immediate answer. _No. I can't tell her anything. She'll think I'm crazy and then she'll tell Mum or Dad, and they'll send me to a mental hospital somewhere._

There was only one person I could rely on right now. _Jay._

I reached for my cell phone and dialed his number but I never pressed the call button. He probably had the device turned off. I got out of my bed silently and got dressed. If I went to his house he'd have to hear me out and I had quite a story to tell.

Alva and Nathan Morris lived less than a kilometer away from my house so I decided to leave the car at home and walked all the way there, besides I needed some fresh air.

"What the hell are you doing here at this hour?" Jay sleepy voice reached me when he opened his bedroom's window. I had to throw five small rocks at the glass to wake him up.

"You were right." I explained and he understood immediately.

"Go around the back. I'll open the door."

It was dark inside the kitchen but Jay didn't turn the lights on fearing his grandparents could wake up.

"So… what happened?" He asked me motioning me to seat down.

"I didn't take my medication tonight. When I fell asleep, everything came crashing down like a damn storm. I lived that night again… and I remembered everything."

"So your medication was blocking your memories?"

"Yes."

"Why would they give those meds?"

"Because, just like you said… I do remember more than what I was supposed to. And… what I remember… it's too weird."

"Tell me." He asked sounding more interested than before.

"When I was a kid, I was medicated because after that night I had nightmares about monsters. My parents told me the meds would help me and they did most of the time. The nightmares were less frequent but once in a while I still had dreams about it."

"Monsters?" He repeated. "What do you remember then?"

"Tonight I remembered everything about that night, the monsters and the wolves." I said. Jay kept quiet so I could continue. "Madeleine put us in bed. First Sarah, then me. I remember hearing her threatening to call my parents because the twins were still up playing games. Moments later they went to their bedroom but I heard them talking to Lewis and Adam on the phone. They left through the window probably to go and have some fun with their friends, they were fifteen after all. Maddie stayed in the living room with JJ. I fell asleep and woke up a few hours later. JJ was crying, Sarah was screaming in her bedroom. I sat down and heard something crashing downstairs and then I heard Maddie talking to someone on the phone." I paused. The easy part was done. After this things would get tricky.

"Did you hear what she was saying?" Jay asked.

"Yes. She was saying there was only one inside. She said he was afraid of the fire and that he had gone upstairs. She was asking for help."

"Who was she talking to?"

"Brady. I remember she said his name when she said she was scared. Then she stopped talking and I could already smell the smoke coming into my room but what really caught my attention was the sound of heavy steps halting outside my bedroom's door. That night I had asked Maddie to leave my door open… I didn't like to be completely in the dark. The person outside had a raged breathing and I froze. The next moment the door flung opened and a hairy beast came through."

"A hairy beast?"

"It looked like a werewolf from the movies… He was probably eight feet tall, small dark eyes, his body was covered with brown hair but what really scared the shit out of me were his long claws and his sharp teeth. I screamed when he pinned me down to the floor and his claws ripped the flesh on my left shoulder and arm. I felt the warm blood dripping into the carpet and I closed my eyes thinking that it was over. When I opened my eyes again, he wasn't over me anymore. There was a russet giant wolf biting down the beast's left leg. There were screams downstairs and howls outside. I crawled into a corner to escape the battle inside my bedroom. The beast realized I was trying to escape and grabbed my ankle. Then the wolf charged again and the beast let me go. When I tried to walk I noticed I had sprained my ankle and I stood glued to the wall, hoping they wouldn't notice me anymore. I don't know how but the russet wolf managed to push the beast outside my bedroom, he tried to come inside again and left marks on the door but a few seconds later he was gone. When I recovered from the shock I limped until I reached the hall and I saw the beast lying dead on the bottom of thr stairs. The russet wolf was on top of him with blood dripping from his mouth. Then he looked at me. Frightened I stumbled back, I hit my head on the wall and I blacked out. When I opened my eyes I was in the forest. A blonde woman was carrying me. She took me into the Cullen's mansion and then I blacked out again."

Jay was silent for a long time.

"I know it's crazy. I hardly believe it myself." I admitted.

He looked at me intently. Even in the dark I could feel his gaze on me.

_Does he think I'm crazy? Or will he believe my side of the story? _That I couldn't tell. For a moment I feared he would start laughing but he didn't.

"Yeah, it's kind of crazy but so are other things." He began. "Madeleine talked about monsters, and now you remember a monster too. It can't be just a coincidence. We should talk to her."

"And tell her what? Ask her if she saw a werewolf that night? Or a giant russet wolf?"

"I don't know. But we have time to figure something out until Friday."

"What if this was just my imagination? I mean I was only eight years old back then."

"Look… Ever since that day I heard your father and Brady talking in the woods, I knew something weird was going on. I never really understood the dimension of it until now."

"So what are we supposed to do?"

"How good are your investigation skills?" He grinned. It looked like Jay had a plan. "Go home, have some rest and meet me at Carol Frankis Library by ten o'clock."

I didn't go home like Jay instructed me to do. What was the purpose? I would never be able to rest now so I wandered around the Reservation. I could feel the anxiety building up. There were thousands of questions in my head and I couldn't find any answers.

It was hard not to be able to trust my own family. The only person I could talk to was Sarah but I didn't want to drag her into this mess without proof. Besides she would never believe me. How could she? I mean I could hardly believe it myself.

I didn't believe in the supernatural. I believed in science, in facts. Knowledge came from observing our world, from studies about particular subjects. Myths, legends, superstitions were old methods used by men to explain certain phenomenon they could not understand. But that was many years ago, when mankind didn't have the means to experiment and study such occurrences, now things were different. Men had now the power to investigate storms, earthquakes, other planets in the solar system, diseases, and many other things.

I was caught between lies, dreams and nightmares, and I didn't know what to believe anymore. I always felt that there were weird things going on at the Reservation, and when I questioned my parents about it, they could never produce a logic explanation. I guess that was also one of the reasons that made me want to leave La Push. I felt uncomfortable around so many secrets. If I'd stayed I wouldn't get anywhere and I'd feel more and more frustrated.

When I first noted my parents and older brother's weird behavior I always thought there were a logic explanation for it.

_The late escapades and early comebacks. _

Harry and William were teenagers and teenagers tend to sneak out at night to have some fun without parenting guidance. Everyone knows that. And as far as my parents were concerned maybe they needed sometime alone. I never asked where they were going or why they had to leave the house to be together, but I thought that was none of my business and there are things a kid doesn't need to know about his parents.

_The enormous amount of food they ate._

If I ate the calories my parents and the twins ingested daily, I'd probably be a walking whale, assuming that I could actually walk but they kept their figure. Dad was tall and strong. Actually he was taller than the average male population in La Push. Being six feet seven and muscled, Dad obviously needed good nourishment but it was actually amazing the amount of food he could eat in a single day, and my older brothers were just the same. Women were usually more careful about their weight and their food habits but Mum was just like them. She ate everything she wanted and she never put on weight. I don't even remember Mum being fat when she was pregnant with JJ.

_Their perfect health condition._

I had never seen my parents or my brothers sick. I had never seen anyone take any medicine other than me. The closest thing to a disease we had experienced in the family was my mother's pregnancies. The last one was a high risk pregnancy, or so they told us. JJ was born premature but healthy and my mother recovered quickly. Later on I found out she had experienced an ectopic pregnancy. I read about it and I concluded it was miracle that she and my younger brother made it alive. Ectopic pregnancies were usually fatal for both mother and child. Injuries were not common either. None of them carried any scars and I knew for a fact that while driving in some races, the twins had a few accidents. In one of those accidents, Harry's car was on fire and he was inside, however he didn't have any marks of the burnings. And again the only one with scars was me.

_Their interactions with others._

We were probably the most influent family in La Push. Both my grandfathers were important people. I never met Harry but I knew he was part of the Tribal Council before his death. As for Grandpa Billy he was our Chief. His position would be inherited by my father and one day my mother would also be a part of the Council like Grandma Sue was. Everyone is always kin to remember me how special it is to be the third child of Jacob Black and Leah Clearwater. I don't think there's anything special about it since I never had the kind of relationship my older brothers had with my parents. I realized soon enough that Mum and Dad kept things from me, Sarah and JJ but not from the twins. Uncle Seth too. And all the others. There was more than friendship between my family and other families from the Reservation, there was blind trust and absolute trust.

Uncle Embry and Quil followed my father's requests blindly. They never questioned him, not even when they had to leave their families to do something for Dad, like it happened two years ago the day Amber was born. Quil missed his daughter's birth but never complained. Uncle Paul, who had a pretty hot temper, was always calm when my father was around and Sam's defiance was long gone despite their constant bickering.

Just like me people around the Reservation asked why Jacob Black, Leah Clearwater, Paul Lahote, Embry Call, Sam Uley, Jared Cameron, Quil Ateara and many others looked much younger than they really were. Why were they so tall and muscled? Why were they never sick? Why did they go to the forest half naked? What were they hiding?

I was almost ashamed of myself to know that the only answer I had come up with was practically a script from a sci-fi slash supernatural movie.

_I should've never stopped taking my meds._ I thought. _I should've never listened to Jay._ What if this was some sort of prank he was preparing along with the twins, Jerry and the others? Or maybe it was just the wild imagination of an eight-year old boy.

It was true that the dream I had last night seemed real enough. It was true that my parents' version of what happened that night didn't match the Firemen's report or the real facts.

_And there are still these marks on my left shoulder. _Were the scars made by the monster in my dream?

A werewolf. I had watched several movies about such monsters. In the majority of them, a werewolf was a hairy brutal beast that killed everyone in his way but only when the moon was full. During the days, a werewolf was actually an innocent human who remembered nothing of his or hers nightly activities. The curse of lycanthropy was mostly passed onto the human when bitten or scratched by another werewolf.

_And I was scratched._ If my dream was real and the legends about these beasts were true, I could become a werewolf. As if in synchrony with my thoughts, my left shoulder began to throb. My breathing became erratic and I felt my head spinning. I had to hold on to a tree to be able to stand. That was when I realized I was in the forest. Deep in the forest, in a place I'd never probably been. When I was a kid I was instructed to stay away from the forest.

As I calmed myself down, I tried to pinpoint my location. I couldn't be that far from the Reservation, right? I followed south, back the way I came but suddenly I heard something.

_Voices._ I realized. Perhaps I was near someone's house. It didn't took me long to find who those voices belonged to. The first thing I noted was the two cars parked side by side near the waterfall. One was blue, the other was red.

"_They're a beauty."_ I watched Emmett and Rosalie approaching Harry's new car. Because it was still early in the morning there was a mist that didn't allow me to see their faces completely, but I knew their voices. All of the Cullens were there as well as my parents and the twins.

"_I can't wait to see if you improved using the techniques I taught you last year."_ Rosalie told Harry.

"_Not only I improved, I mastered them." _My brother said confidently.

"_How is Quil?"_ I recognized Bella's voice.

"_Hanging on."_ My mother replied._ "I think Claire's taking it a lot worse. Quil was sort of expecting this already but Claire wasn't."_

"_Tell us if there's anything we can do." _Bella stated.

"_Unless you can relive the dead, there's nothing you can do."_ Said Mum. There was no coldness in those words but I've always knew Bella Cullen wasn't my mother's favourite person.

"_We're going to meet the Denalis in Queets."_ Alice announced. _"We'll be back in twenty minutes. Who wants to come?"_

Harry and Will offered to go immediately. I thought they were going to take their new cars to show them off but they left on foot. Maybe they were going back to the Cullen's mansion to take Alice's Porsche and Rosalie's BMW.

As soon as Rosalie, Emmett, Alice and Jasper took off with the twins, Carlisle offered his condolences about Old Quil's death.

"_He was a fair man and it's an honour for us to be here."_ His wife Esme added.

"_I went to see my mother before coming here. She sent flowers."_ Bella said. _"She didn't know he wanted to be cremated."_

"_It's okay, Bella. We'll put the flowers in the water."_ My father put a hand on Bella's shoulder. _"How's Renée?"_

"_The cancer is in remission. The doctors said that in a year or two she'll be cancer-free." _

"_That's great news." _

"_And how's Regina?"_ My mother asked.

"_She's with Phil's sister until my mother finishes her treatments. It's not good for a ten-year old to watch her mother going through that." _Bella explained. _"I've talked to Renée and she said that she's considering sending Regina over to Charlie's during the summer break next year since Phil's sister is going to Italy for a few months."_

Regina Dwyer was Bella's half-sister who we only met twice. The first time she was only a baby. There was even a party at the Cullen's house to welcome the new baby girl in the family. I don't remember much of that day though. The second time Regina was about four years old and she stayed in Forks for almost two weeks. She went to our house a few times to play with JJ, since they were the same age. Since then Regina was supposed to come and spend a few days in Forks for the summer each year but she never actually came. So I wouldn't be surprised if she wouldn't come next year either.

"_Seth told me the Heiltsuks are not happy with our presence here."_ Carlisle said.

"_That's not it. They're worried about their children. Larkin has been feverish and… you know what happened to Harry when he was around her age."_ My father explained.

"_Harry is different. Your children are unique Jacob. Make sure Lance understands that."_

"_Seth told him, but I can't blame any of them for being scared."_

"_By the way, Kinley wants to meet you after the memorial service this afternoon."_ My mother announced. _"I think he wants you to run a few DNA tests."_

"_On who?"_ Bella asked surprised. _"Carlisle already told them their children will probably carry the gene… the boys at least. The girls are still a mystery."_

"_You know about Erin's death right? She was killed in a car crash last year with her ex-boyfriend. Kinley thinks Willow and Gage might not be his children."_ My father said.

I had always heard Erin had died in a fire._ How many lies had they told us?_ I wondered.

"_I see… Well I'll talk to him later. I think it's better if I run the tests in Campbell. After all I will need his children's DNA too and that way our presence here won't endanger anyone."_

"_Two or three days won't produce significant changes, right?"_ My mother asked sounding concerned.

"_No. But with the Denali here too, we won't risk it."_ Said Edward. _"Besides Seth told us about Isaac. He's showing symptoms."_

Hearing my name made my heart beat increase. I just stood there, hidden behind the trees waiting to hear more.

"_It's only nightmares. It happens every time he comes home or when he's more anxious."_ My mother told them. How the hell did she know that? I had never talked about that with anyone. _"They'll fade away."_

"_It's not just that."_ Carlisle informed. _"Dreams and nightmares might lead him to the truth. Besides Seth told me he heard his talk over the phone with Lance."_

"_So he has good hearing."_ My father pointed out.

"_They weren't talking on the speaker and there was no way he could've listened to what Lance was saying outside the room. You know what will follow next."_

"_What Carlisle's trying to say is that you have to make a decision."_ Edward spoke. "_If you want him out of this mess, you'll send him back to Arizona as soon as you can because once he starts showing off more symptoms, he will never be able to leave."_

"_Maybe you were right Jacob."_ My mother muttered. _"We shouldn't have let him go."_

"_It was better this way, Leah."_ Said Bella. _"What if he turned when he was a child? He could hurt his own siblings or other people. You did the right thing."_

"_I sent my son away." _

"_He wanted to go."_ Edward recalled. _"And now he must return immediately."_

"_He wants to stay for Sarah's birthday." _My father said.

"_He can't."_ Carlisle stated. _"The longer he stays here, the worse. Make sure he leaves after Old Quil's memorial and make sure he keeps taking his meds. As long as he stays away from people like us and away from the Reservation, he'll be okay."_

Now I was even more confused. Why were they talking about me as if I was dangerous? I had never hurt anyone in my life. Except maybe for Jay but that was just a punch or two. So why did they want me gone? And why was the Cullen and the Denali's presence such a menace to me?

"_How many members do you have in the pack now?"_ Edward asked.

_The pack._ Now they were talking about the cult they had going on.

"_We're down to the original pack plus Denis and the twins."_ My father answered.

"_It would be unfortunate for you if Isaac joined the pack when there are only thirteen of you." _

"_I can handle a new member in the pack, Edward. Especially when he's my son."_

"_I don't doubt that Jacob but make no mistake, Isaac won't be just another member of the pack like the others. He's different." _

"_Edward's right. The problem won't be when he'll join you, because sooner or later, he will. The problem is what will join you. Will Isaac be one of you or one of them?"_ Said Carlisle.

"_When I faced Lasya and she hurt me, you said my gene was stronger than her curse. You said that my wound would not affect me. Maybe Isaac's case will be the same. Don't you think?"_ My mother asked.

"_I don't think that's possible Leah. You were a member of the pack already. Isaac was just a human child when that happened. But you can always hope."_ Carlisle didn't sound convinced.

"_We'll deal with it when the time comes." _

_What the hell does that mean? I'm not going to join any pack! I'm not under any curse! I'm only a normal teenager. _I wanted to scream that on the top of my lungs but that would put me out in the open and I wanted to hear more.

"_Have you considered talking to him?"_ Bella questioned. "_I mean… when you joined the pack, you all said how hard it was since you never had any clue of what was going on. I remember that it was particularly difficult for Leah."_

"_Besides, you told Harry and William when it happened to them."_ Esme added. _"We know you always hoped that at least one of your kids wouldn't have to live this life, but I think we all know by now that it won't be Isaac. Maybe Sarah… because she's a girl…"_

"_The truth would at least help the boy to understand what will happen to him one day." _Said Carlisle.

_"They are afraid of his reaction."_ Edward referred.

"_But keep him in the dark will just make it worse."_ Bella claimed. _"Just tell him like you once told the twins. He has the right to know."_

"_It's not that easy, Bella. Isaac is… he's not Harry or Will… he's…"_ My father stopped mid-sentence because that was the moment the other Cullens came back with the twins and five more people straddling behind them, chatting cheerfully.

Despite the mist I noticed the Denalis were all extremely pale just like the Cullens. I had never met the Denalis before. In the past I remember that everyone talked about them quite a lot, especially Esme and Bella but we had never actually been introduced.

The two men came forward to greet Carlisle and his family. They shared handshakes with Edward and Carlisle, and brief hugs with Bella and Esme. Both were of the same height but the one called Eleazar had darker hair. Other than that they could easily pass as siblings. There was a brunette woman between them. Her black curly hair was falling over her shoulders. She was beautiful. Maybe not as much as Rosalie but she was a fair contestant.

"_We offer you our condolences."_ She spoke politely.

"_Thank you Carmen."_ My mother said. _"You still remember our terms, right?"_

"_Of course."_ She confirmed.

_"Well… your boys grew up quite a lot, haven't they?"_ The red blonde woman told my mother._ "And they've become quite handsome too."_ She added winking. The twins grinned.

"_They take after their Dad."_ My father stated proudly.

"_Yeah… they grew up too fast."_ My mother replied sounding disappointed.

"_What the hell are you saying woman?"_ The one called Garrett inquired. He was definitely jealous. _"They're just cubs, Kate."_

"_They're not just cubs."_ Kate said. _"When are you going to kick your old man's ass and take the leadership of the pack?"_ She turned to Harry and Will who simply shrugged.

My father growled. _"I've missed your jokes, Cruella." _He said sharply.

"_Oh, I'm going to love to see that day. The big bad wolf is going to get his ass kicked by his own pups."_ The man called Garrett clapped his hands.

"_Garrett, Kate… don't start."_ The voice of the last woman sounded like a smooth whisper in my ears though it was clearly an order. She was the smallest of the family, and her body was partially hidden by Emmett's huge frame, but when she gave a step towards my parents, I was able to see her face.

_The blonde woman in my dreams. It's her. She's real._

The next thing I knew I was on floor, black surrounding me everywhere.

* * *

Thanks for the reviews: Guest(s), CentaurPrincess, brankel1, MelkiSihou, Island Mama, Weave the Magic, Kary G, almondbutter, rocklesson86, TheSlytherinQueenbee, nikkie owens, nene82743.

I'd also like to thank all the followers of this story: Arian Eripmav, CentaurPrincess, Gabby-Paige, Honiahaka02, MelkiSihou, MyFunHouse, Shadows of Darkness, SilverAngel1234, TheSlytherinQueenbee, almondbutter, missartey2012, rocklesson86, nikkie owens, nene82743.


	6. A Bad Day

Disclaimer: Twilight belongs to Stephenie Meyer not me.

Author/Note 1: This story is the sequel of _Our Dawn 5._ For the ones who don't know anything about Our Dawn Series, you can always read _Our Dawn 1,_ _2, 3, 4 and 5, and Our Dawn Series Specials_ but if you don't want to bother I have a resume on my profile page. **As it would be expected this is a next generation story and as such, it's focused on Jake and Leah's children.**

A/Note 2: A **huge thank you** for everyone who reviewed _Our Dawn Series _so far.

A/Note 3: I'm not a native English speaker so I'm sorry for my grammar and spelling. Thank you for reading.

_**Alpha**_

_**Book I – The Third**_

_**Isaac Black**_

**6. A Bad Day**

Watching Old Quil's ashes being taken by the wind made me think that I was actually having what I usually called a shitty day. Claire was sobbing uncontrollably, clinging to her husband's shirt while he looked absently into the horizon where the ashes of his grandfather were slowly disappearing.

But Claire wasn't the only person crying on the beach that afternoon. My grandmother was being comforted by Charlie. Grandpa Billy was trying to keep his tears at bay but it was proving to be a hard task. That was the moment that everyone realized Old Quil was gone.

The sun would set in a couple of hours and the temperature was running cold. A few rows ahead of where I was standing, Jay was glaring at me, angry because I hadn't been replying his phone calls and text messages. But I was avoiding him for a good reason. And if what I had found out was true, he would thank me one day for making him stay out of it.

It all started when I left Jay's place after six in the morning. Instead of going home like I was supposed to, I got a little lost in the forest and I ended up listening to a really weird conversation between some of the Cullens and my parents: apparently I was supposed to join some sort of cult they referred to as 'the pack'. Before I could confront them or even think about the issue properly I passed out after seeing the blonde woman who had saved me ten years ago.

I could feel her presence right now. She was with the Cullens, watching the ceremony from afar, away from the crowd, protected by the shadows of the long tree branches. I had no idea why the presence of her family and the Cullens was keeping me on edge. I had never felt like this before.

Actually ever since that black out early this morning I wasn't feeling myself. After waking up alone on the forest floor, with ants crawling over me and rain drops hitting my face, it took me at least fifteen minutes to be able to stand and another fifteen to walk. My head was pounding, my vision was blurry and I could hear the tiniest sound for miles. While dragging myself back home, so no one could find out I was missing, I realized that despite all that symptoms my sense of direction had somehow improved because it took me only five minutes to reach my house.

Without making a noise, I got inside by the back door, I took two aspirins and I went to the bathroom to take a cold shower. By then I had noticed my temperature was rising and the cold water would help. Or so I hoped.

_He's showing symptoms._ I remembered Edward's words while I was in the shower and I was suddenly worried. Could all of this be the symptoms Edward had mentioned? Or was I just sick? It could be a mere cold, right?

Fortunately an hour later I was back to normal and I was able to meet with Jay in Forks at the Carol Frankis Library to collect some information based on what we had so far (which wasn't much). Jay thought that if by a small chance there were hairy monsters living in the forest, someone would have seen one of them at least once. So we searched the local newspapers and the information we collected a few hours later had raised new questions.

Jay didn't connect my dreams with the old Quileute legends probably because he hadn't heard them almost every year of his childhood like me, but now I finally had some theories.

When all of Old Quil's ashes were finally free to join his wife in the afterlife, people began to place flowers in the water and then one by one they left. Near the tree line, the Cullens and Denalis were announcing they were going to hunt before leaving permanently. That was my chance.

I accompanied Sarah and JJ home like Mum had asked me to but I didn't mean to stay babysitting them like I was instructed. I wanted answers and for that I would need to search for evidence that would corroborate my theories at the Cullen's mansion.

"I'll be back in a minute okay?" I told Sarah just before leaving the house. Since there was no one home, I figured it would be easy to sneak in and out of there. Fifteen minutes would do.

"Okay." Fortunately for me Sarah was too busy texting Jay and didn't question me about where I was actually going. JJ was too focused playing a videogame so he didn't even see me leave. I took the car only as a precaution since I could need to escape the fast and furious mode.

I was half way to the Cullen's mansion when my phone rang. It was a private number. I picked up the call because it could be one of my teachers at the University. I should be doing research for my thesis, not chasing after mythical creatures.

_"Isaac Black?" _A female unknown voice asked on the other side.

"Yes. Who is this?"

_"I have a message for you. If you want to know what you really are, come and meet me tomorrow at a place called Real Graphics in Port Angeles by eight in the morning."_

"Who's talking?"

_"Meet me there Isaac, and I'll tell you everything. It's a promise."_

She hung up leaving me utterly confused. Now that I had finally begun to link the dots, there was someone offering to tell me the truth. I could've just turned around and go back home to keep my sister and younger brother a company, but I decided to follow my original plan.

What if the woman who had just called was an imposter? What if I went to her and found out she knew nothing about what was really going on? I couldn't risk being taken by a fool again. Besides I needed answers now.

Assuming the legends were true, my parents were warrior spirits, shapeshifters, protectors that could morph into giant wolves. And the Cullens and the Denalis were Cold Ones. In modern days, they were called vampires. Werewolves were not mentioned in our legends, only the wolf-warriors that protected La Push from the vampires. But they existed. I knew they were real for I had been attacked by one.

I felt like a crazy person. _There must be a rational explanation for all of this._ Part of my brain kept insisting. _Feel free to explain it then, I'm all ears._ Said the part that was clinging to the supernatural theories.

Part of me wanted to be right because that meant I wasn't a looney. It meant that all of my suspicions weren't just the ideas of someone mentally disturbed. The other part however was mortified that I'd been able to conjure such idiotic theories and wanted nothing more than to prove that those theories were wrong. Especially because that would mean that I could go on having a normal life and that my family and friends were just normal people.

_If I'm dreaming all of this now would be a good time to wake up because if someone catches me inside the Cullen's house, I'm dead._ I thought while I was leaving the car, parked behind a few trees.

The house was empty, like it was supposed to be. All of the family was out hunting, even though I had no idea what they could possibly be hunting. The Cullens never seemed keen on violence, but then again, they could all belong to a bloodthirsty vampire coven. I guess you should never judge a book by its cover.

Before reaching the house, I prayed that they didn't have set on the alarm. The last thing I needed was to get a criminal record for private property invasion. Fortunately one of the glass windows was unlocked and I made my move. I wasn't thrilled about what I had just done, but there wasn't any other way to know the truth.

_I hope this is worth it. I need to know if they're really not human._

I had been in that house a few times in the past. The mahogany furniture seemed to have been pretty expensive as well as the carpets and the chandeliers. I could remember the black piano in the living room and the spotless kitchen, always shining clean. I could also remember the stairs and the paintings on the walls. But back then I had never paid attention to details. Today I had to be especially thorough. I didn't know exactly what to look for but I realized eventually that the evidence I needed was right before my eyes.

In the first floor I found a small room with shelves decorated entirely with portraits. Mostly of the pictures showed the family together. It was not a surprise for me to find a room like that. I didn't know a person that didn't keep a photograph of someone dear to him or her. Family photos were also quite popular. It was almost mandatory having one of those in some part of the house. The Cullens weren't an exception.

My mother for example had a picture of her father on her bedside table and many others in albums she religiously kept in a closet. My father also had a picture of his mother in one of his drawers.

But somehow this was different. From the oldest picture until the most recent one, the Cullens remained untouched by time. The pictures showed them with clothes from different decades, but their beautiful and pale faces remained the same.

The Cullens didn't seem to get old which meant they weren't human. Could they be the cold people that our legends talked about? Was this for real? Could they be vampires?

One of the photographs showed the day Grandma Sue and Charlie got married. The bride and groom were surrounded by Bella, Uncle Seth and Mum. That day was long ago. Nowadays my uncle and my mother looked younger than their real age but they did look even younger on that photo. Bella though was exactly the same.

As if she had heard my thoughts or something, Bella Cullen showed up unexpectedly. I could tell she was surprised to see me there. She didn't seem comfortable on my presence but she hid it weel enough and pretended everything was fine.

_I should be the one fearing for my life. If she's a vampire, a real vampire, I'm as good as dead. _

"Isaac... why are you here? Did something happen?" She asked quietly. I noticed how she tried to remain in the dark but it was useless. I guess she was trying to hide her youthful appearance but even in those baggy clothes she was wearing, I could see she looked exactly like the picture I had been staring at.

"Maybe you should tell me Bella." I stated walking forward. A sweet and nauseous smell hit me then. Her perfume was way too strong. "Over the years I've heard things about you, your family... but I guess someone forgot to tell me that you don't age. Now I know there are many good plastic surgeons around the world, but somehow I don't think you went to see one... So tell me Bella, how is it possible that all of you are still so young?"

"That's not for me to tell you." She replied. I shivered slightly. I wasn't afraid of her but I was restless. Something inside of me was demanding more space between us. Her scent was horrible and her eyes were different.

"Really? How convenient."

"I promised your parents I wouldn't interfere with their children." She explained. Somehow she didn't seem affected by my presence anymore. "I almost lost their friendship once for interfering so this time I'm not going to risk it. Jacob and Leah are important to me so you should talk to them."

"They tell me nothing!" I exclaimed. "They're hiding things from me for years and you were the only one to try and convince them to tell me what's going on."

"You heard us this morning?" She seemed surprised.

"Yes." I confessed. Why deny it? It was not like I had done it on purpose.

"How? That's not possible. We would've noticed. Edward should be able to read your thoughts unless..."

"Hear my thoughts?" What the hell did she mean by that?

"Look Isaac... You have to go home. I won't be able to help you. Go see your parents and ask them whatever you want to know."

"Why all this secrecy? What is this cult you're all involved in? Why did my parents lie to me for ten years?"

"No one lied to you. They were just protecting you and your siblings."

"That's a lie! Harry and Will know about everything!"

"Harry and Will are different."

"You don't need to tell me how special they are. I know that very well." It was time to throw in the bait. "And I know about you too... I know when and where you were born, who your parents are. I know you came here when you were seventeen to live with Charlie and I know you married Edward Cullen a few years later. I also know that your husband and his family are not so easily investigated. There are only a few information about them."

"You don't need to investigate us Isaac. We've been friends of your family for many years."

That was something I still didn't understand. If this supernatural crap was real, my family and the Cullens should be sworn enemies.

"According to your birth certificate you're old enough to be my mother but you look like a 20-year old girl. So tell me again why shouldn't I be suspicious of you and your family?"

"I've been in your shoes once. I also wanted to know the truth..." Bella confessed remaining completely still. Her eyes were now black, which was weird because as far as I could remember Bella used to have brown eyes. "What you're dealing with isn't easy to understand but I promise you that it will be alright. I just don't have permission to tell you everything."

"I know you want me to speak to my parents but I can't. I'm sure they'll end up sending me away again."

"If that's their decision, we have to respect it."

"No, we don't! It's my life we're talking about!"

"They're trying to protect you Isaac."

"From what?" In a rapid movement I grabbed her wrist and realized my suspicions were right. "You're a Cold One." She noticed it wasn't a question.

Bella lowered her eyes and pushed me back. She was stronger than she seemed.

"You know the legends." She whispered. "Carlisle was right about you." She smiled. "He always said you'd figure it out but we never thought it would be this soon."

"If you are a Cold One, then that means my parents are... shapeshifters..." It was weird to vocalize that idea. "And I saw a werewolf when I was a kid..."

"You remember?" Her black orbs met mine and I felt uneasy. Bella hadn't denied my accusations. She wasn't surprised by what I was saying.

"The medication that Doctor Cullen gave me when I was young made forget about it for a while, but I have been having nightmares and when I stopped taking the meds, I remembered everything."

"You should've gone to Jacob." She told me.

"What am I?" I asked. "What were the symptoms Edward was talking about this morning? Why is everyone thinking that I'm dangerous?"

"I think you know that already Isaac. You know what's going on. It's hard to believe but deep inside you know it's true."

I wanted a full confession but Bella was dodging it.

"I've searched some local newspaper records and found a lot of interesting things. Did you know that in 2006 three mountain bikers saw a wolf of a size of a horse in this area and that same year Emily Young was attacked by a bear... though no bear was ever found? Did you know that at least four people were found dead in a month period? Did you know that the same happened in 1933? Though there was only one dead person back then and she was a Quileute girl. Her name was Amy Uley."

"You're a smart kid Isaac. I give you that." Bella smiled at me but I didn't feel proud. "However there are things you need to know before you start jumping into conclusions."

"The Cullens were here in 2006. That was also the year you came to live with Charlie, the year Emily got hurt, the year people saw giant wolves, the year mountain bikers died. And guess what? The Cullens were also here in 1933. There's a request note regarding the construction of a house right in these lands by a C. Cullen in early 1933. I'm guessing it was Carlisle who made the request to the City Hall to build this mansion... the same Carlisle Cullen who is here today, hunting. Am I wrong?"

"Humanly speaking that would be impossible." Bella said. This time her tone was serious.

"In 1899, 1913, 1933 and 1959 Quileute hunters complained to the City Mayor that there weren't animals to hunt in the forest. Not even wolves. It was like all the wildlife in La Push and Forks had disappeared."

"We were not here in 1899 and 1913." She stated.

"You're right. In 1899 and 1913 there were no records of the Cullen family being here but there was a doctor called Carlisle Winchester in 1899 who lived in Forks for almost a year, and in 1913 there was another doctor, Carlisle Morrison, who helped setting the first medical center in the city. Whenever your family or one of its members is around, people die."

"We never hurt anyone."

"Then who did? The legends say that shapeshifters are protectors, they don't kill innocent people. I assume that somehow you have some sort of agreement with my people... that's probably the only explanation for my parents to accept your presence here. I just can't seem to find a reasonable explanation for the werewolves though."

"Children of the Moon..." Bella mentioned looking at me intently. Her voice was so low that I was surprised I had heard her at all. "That's an excellent investigation job you made there. Jacob will be proud. He'll be quite furious first, but then he'll be proud. Tell me Isaac, did you tell anyone what you know?"

_If I tell her that I investigated this on my own will she kill me so I won't tell anyone the truth? _I wondered._ She said that she's friends with my family for years but now that their secret is out, will this friendship end because I found out the truth? Did I just ruin the agreement between our families?_

"It seems to me that you might have had help." She added, her black eyes piercing into me. "Sarah maybe?"

"No." I replied immediately. "Sarah would never believe me. She would think I'm crazy."

"So you didn't tell her?"

"No."

"Good. Jacob and Leah would throw a fit if you had."

"So... Are you going to kill me now?"

She laughed. "Kill you? I've told you we don't hurt people. I've watched you and your brothers and sister growing up. I love you all as if you're my nephews and niece. My father is married to your grandmother. We're practically family."

"If we're that close, why can't you tell me the whole story?"

"Because I can't."

"The night my house was set on fire ten years ago, three other people died. All three were Quileutes. Jonathan Greyson, Marion Tristifer and Ruth Longtree."

"I know their names."

"Their families need to know what happened."

"Knowing the truth won't bring them back."

"An eye witness saw a huge monster, half-man, half-wolf. His statements were dismissed because he was drunk that night." I paused and saw that Bella knew what I was implying. "He saw a werewolf."

"No one believes him."

"I do. And I can prove things now."

"Is that a threat?"

"Tell me the truth and I'll keep quiet about you and your family."

"What exactly do you want to know Isaac?"

I took a deep breath.

"What the hell am I? Am I a danger to other people?"

If my parents were shapeshifters, I should be one as well. But I had been attacked and scratched by a werewolf.

"Well that's the problem. No one knows what you are." For once she looked sincere. "But I think we'll find out pretty soon."

"What do you mean?"

"You're burning and shaking. I think you're going to phase."

_It really is the worst day ever._ I thought as I felt myself shaking uncontrollably.

* * *

A/Note: Good Gods, this chapter took me forever to write because I couldn't seem to find a decent ending. I think that soon I'll have to use someone else's POV, I'm not quite sure who I should use though.

Thanks for the reviews: Guest(s), CentaurPrincess, brankel1, MelkiSihou, Island Mama, Weave the Magic, Kary G, almondbutter, rocklesson86, TheSlytherinQueenbee, nikkie owens, nene82743.

I'd also like to thank all the followers of this story: Arian Eripmav, CentaurPrincess, Gabby-Paige, Honiahaka02, MelkiSihou, MyFunHouse, Shadows of Darkness, SilverAngel1234, TheSlytherinQueenbee, almondbutter, missartey2012, rocklesson86, nikkie owens, nene82743, JDMirkwood.

Until next time, Karisan


End file.
